The Epic Battle
by The Arbiter
Summary: NOW FINISHED! What a roller coaster ride this has been. Link has embarked on a rise to the top of the ladder that nobody will soon forget. Now peek into the author's mind to find out what went through his mind throughout the fic. Read and Review
1. The Battle Begins

"I have passed your challenge, now I'm coming for you. Show yourself!"  
  
The warrior stood calm and ready upon the Final Destination. There was a loud roar coming from the darkness, but he remained unflinching. He had just defeated the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand at the same time in a heated battle, so he felt nobody could have that kind of strength. Link was ready.  
  
Link: Yeah, take all the time in the world. I'm sure as hell NOT getting bored out here.  
  
An image began to emerge from the darkness. It made it's way to the platform Link stood upon.  
  
Link: Bowser? You're my final opponent? I've lost count of how many times I have beaten you in battle.  
  
Bowser: Yes, I am your opponent. However, this time you will fall to my power. The previous fights were just to show that you're ready. I don't think you can defeat a power this great!  
  
Link: Just shut up and get on with it!  
  
Bowser: You're too overconfident in your abilities. Very well then, witness my ultimate power. First you will see, then you will die!  
  
Bowser's body began to crack until the cracks enraptured his body. A massive power shattered Bowser's outer image and he began to grow in size. At nearly twice his original size, Bowser has become Giga Bowser.  
  
Link: So what, you had a growth spurt and grew some horns. Now do you think you will beat me?  
  
Giga Bowser: Still cocky, I see. If you want a challenge...  
  
Giga Bowser snapped his fingers and from opposite ends, Ganondorf and Mewtwo dashed onto the arena.   
  
Link: So you can't do it all by yourself. You have to rely on others. I always thought you were a crappy fighter with no balls, whatsoever, and now this goes to prove it.   
  
Giga Bowser: You talk way too much. I wasn't lying when I said you couldn't defeat a power this great. Now fall before our unstoppable might!  
  
Mewtwo and Ganondorf led the charge towards Link. Mewtwo sends a Psywave towards Link, but he leaps into the air. It was there where Ganondorf latched onto him, and used the Dark Dive to send Link flying off the battlefield. Link managed to get back on, and get a couple slashes on Ganondorf, but Mewtwo used his psychic powers to constrict Link. Giga Bowser then torched Link with his fiery breath. With Link distracted and hurt by the fire, Giga Bowser shoulder-tackled Link to the opposite side of the platform.  
  
Giga Bowser: Now do you see why you don't stand a chance against me. Oh well, there will always be a place for you on the bottom of my foot, ha ha!  
  
Ganondorf (whispering to Mewtwo): Man, I hear Bowser's got some nasty toe jam. Glad that's not me.  
  
Mewtwo (whispering): Heh, I heard his feet smell like ass from up close.  
  
Giga Bowser approaches the fallen Link. As he lifts his foot into the air, Link quickly gets up and draws his sword. He tries to slash him, but Giga Bowser catches the blade and immobilizes it.   
  
Giga Bowser: You're good as a swordsman, but simply put... I'm not just another fighter you can slash your way through!  
  
Link: Oh, how I agree.  
  
Link drew a boomerang and tossed it at Giga Bowser's head. The force knocked Giga Bowser several feet back. Link, still grasping his sword, drew it from Giga Bowser's hand with force and lunged toward Mewtwo and Ganondorf. He tossed another boomerang at Mewtwo. Mewtwo used his psychic powers to deflect the boomerang, but Link anticipated this distraction and booted Mewtwo. Ganondorf charged towards Link and tried the Wizard's Foot, but Link leaped into the air and chucked a bomb at his back. The explosion launched Ganondorf off the platform, but he grabbed the edge and climbed back onto the battlefield.  
  
Link: I'm only gonna tell you guys this once, don't talk tough if you cannot bring it.  
  
Link dashed towards Mewtwo and let loose a barrage of sword strikes. Mewtwo dodged most of them; several minor slashes struck him. Mewtwo then used his tail to sweep Link. He then lept into the air and fired his Shadow Ball at Link. Link chucked his grappling hook at the Shadow Ball, swung it around, and launched it at Mewtwo. Mewtwo extended his arm and deflected the Shadow Ball with ease.  
  
Mewtwo: Idiot, I don't have trouble combatting against my own power, let alone a small percentage of it.  
  
Link: Shut up and take me seriously, or just be be... Ugh!  
  
Giga Bowser power punched Link in the back and punched him towards Ganondorf, where he was ready to use his Dark Punch. The Dark Punch connected with devestating force. Link was launched off the platform once again. Failing to grab the edge, he used his grappling hook to grab onto the generator that keeps the platform afloat.   
  
Ganondorf: Heh, I must say that was rather easy. Guys, maybe we should head to the Cabbage Patch for a real challenge.  
  
Giga Bowser: I hear that. He was so easy to beat I forgot what a challenge really is, hahaha...(BOOM!) What the fuck was that!!  
  
  
To find out what the fuck that was, stay tuned and come back for new chapters... 


	2. Arrival of an Ally

When we last left the crazy happenings on the Final Destination, Link was thrown off the platform by the onslaught of Giga Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo; but he manages to grab onto the generator below the platform.   
  
Ganondorf: Heh, I must say that was rather easy. Guys, maybe we should head to the Cabbage Patch for a real challenge.  
  
Giga Bowser: I hear that. He was so easy to beat I forgot what a challenge really is, hahaha...(BOOM!) What the fuck was that!!  
  
Link had stuck one of his bombs along side the generator. The Final Destination was falling fast. Link then used his grappling hook to latch onto the side of the platform and hoist himself upon it.  
  
Giga Bowser: I must say you are a persistent little bug.  
  
Link: Well, if you actually plan on doing something about it, not on here, we will continue this battle on solid ground. The generator has been completely destroyed and if it goes under pressure due to our fight, the Final Destination might explode.  
  
Ganondorf: Fine. We are zooming over solid ground now, we will continue our battle there.  
  
Link dove off the side of the platform and the others soon followed him. However, as soon as Ganondorf caught up to Link, they resumed fighting in mid-air. Ganondorf punched Link, but he protected himself by using his sword to shield the attack. After the recoil of fighting in mid-air, Link nailed Ganondorf with his spin attack. The force shot Ganondorf up past Giga Bowser and Mewtwo. After that scuffle, Link finally touched ground, followed by Mewtwo, Giga Bowser, and finally Ganondorf.  
  
On ground, the two sides stood opposite each other. A thunderstorm brewed, which seemed fitting since as a thunderstorm rages, so did this battle.  
  
Mewtwo: Hmmm... I... feel it. Lets finish this quickly! I got bad vibes!  
  
Giga Bowser: Man, you worry too much. And the reason you're getting bad vibes is probably because we're around, dumbass.  
  
Ganondorf: Yeah, stop being a pansy and focus on this fight.  
  
Link: Hey! I thought we were supposed to fight here. Well, we're here now, so shut the fuck up so we can end this already!  
  
Link charged towards the trio. Everybody tried to surround Link, but he used his spin attack again to send them flying in different directions. Link had then targeted Giga Bowser. Unable to beat him with sheer strength, he repeatedly slashed Giga Bowser in the chest. Giga Bowser tried to power punch him away, but Link flipped over his head and booted him in the back of his head  
  
Link had downed Giga Bowser for the moment, so he ran after Ganondorf. Ganondorf charged towards Link as well, and when they met up, they went all out with a barrage of flying fists. Ganondorf gutted Link, which stopped his attack for the moment, which gave him the time to leap into the air and try the Wizard's Foot. Link sidestepped and as Ganondorf touched ground, Link drop kicked him in the side. After being struck, Ganondorf struck back with his Gerudo Dragon, which shot Link into the air.   
  
Ganondorf: Finished yet? I'm done wasting my time on you. I ought to just let Mewtwo and Giga Bowser pick you apart.   
  
When Ganondorf finished speaking, a shower of bombs rained down on Ganondorf. The combined force of all those bombs shot Ganondorf straight through a neighboring tree.  
  
Link had taken both Giga Bowser and Ganondorf out of the picture temporarily, so it was high time he went after Mewtwo. Mewtwo was suspended in midair thanks to his telekinetic powers, so Link had to make a huge leap to fight him. He leapt into the air the best he could, and Mewtwo lowered himself to match him. Link used an uppercut slash, but Mewtwo dodged it rather easily. Mewtwo slapped Link with his tail a couple times, with Link catching it on the final strike. Link pulled Mewtwo towards him, and as they got close, they both punched each other very, very hard. Link then began to descend, and finally touched ground with Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: Not bad, but now it's time to kick it up a notch.  
  
Link: You should have kicked up every notch you had when we began fighting. If you haven't noticed, your buddies are smacked. It's funny how the mighty are fallen so easily.  
  
Mewtwo: Agreed. And since you have proven your might to me, now it's time FOR YOUR FALL!  
  
Mewtwo powered up and teleported in front of Link and kneed him into the sky. Mewtwo pursued the battered Link with lightning speed and tail whipped Link in the spine. Link then tried to stab Mewtwo, but he teleported behind him and fired a powerful Shadow Ball, sending Link straight into a mountain. After hitting the mountain hard, Link was greeted by the combination of Giga Bowser's power punch, and Ganondorf's Warlock Punch, completely knocking Link out cold.  
  
Giga Bowser: That took longer than I expected.  
  
Ganondorf: Yeah, but at last, he is beaten. That probably hurt so much his momma felt it.  
  
Giga Bowser: I hear that. What a fight, though. Almost as good as that fight with Pikachu we had a while ago.  
  
In an instant, the thunderstorm intensified, and two stray thunderbolts struck Giga Bowser and Ganondorf, knocking them out.  
  
Mewtwo: You... I should've known!  
  
In one shot, Giga Bowser and Ganondorf were out for the match. According to Mewtwo, someone has to be behind it, but who has that kind of skillful control over electricity? Stick around for Chapter 3. 


	3. Return Matchup

When we last left the battlefield, the trio of Giga Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo seem to have defeated Link. The celebration was cut short, however, by two thunderbolts striking Giga Bowser and Ganondorf. The resulting shock will knock them out for the rest of the fight.   
  
Mewtwo: You... I should've known!  
  
???: Me, in the flesh!  
  
Mewtwo looked over to a neighboring tree to find Pikachu standing on top of it. A determined look covered Mewtwo's face, as he stared down his arch adversary.  
  
Mewtwo: Funny. I don't remember you ever being able to talk.  
  
Pikachu: I put myself through hell training myself in many aspects, including speech. During that time, I've been thinking about you a lot. How you resorted to fighting dirty to defeat me.  
  
Mewtwo: I hope you're not making lame-ass excuses for being buried into the ground the last time we met.  
  
Pikachu: Maybe I am, maybe not. But I've watched what you were doing to Link from the sidelines. Giga Bowser and Ganondorf gave it their all, but you haven't. Maybe you hunger for a challenge.   
  
Mewtwo: Oh great, I get to beat the living shit out of another unworthy foe.   
  
Pikachu: Heh, should I show you how unworthy I am!  
  
Pikachu, with incredible speed, dashed towards Mewtwo and headbutts him several meters back. He then charged towards Mewtwo and grabbed him tightly, while pumping Mewtwo full of electricity. As the voltage of the electricity continues, Mewtwo let out a blood-curtling scream.  
  
Pikachu: You're in pain, aren't you! AREN'T YOU! FOOL, this is how you made me feel when you ambushed me with a countless number of pokéballs inhabited by legendary pokémon! And I'm just warming up!  
  
Pikachu let go of Mewtwo and flip kicked him into the sky. He then charged up his Skull Bash and took to the skies with its power. As Pikachu is about to make contact, Mewtwo teleported out of the way, and power punched him back to the ground. When Pikachu smacked the ground floor, Mewtwo fired a barrage of Shadow Balls down at him. The fireworks piled up until Mewtwo stopped. As the dust settled, the decimated area was revealed without a Pikachu. Mewtwo looked to his right only to find him.  
  
Mewtwo: I know you didn't dodge that last attack, I saw my energy balls make contact with you. Nobody could've been fast enough to get out of the blast radius undetected!  
  
Pikachu: Well apparently, I did. Maybe you're losing your touch. But in my eyes, you never had it!  
  
Mewtwo: I'll show you what I got!  
  
Mewtwo teleported in front of Pikachu and caught him off guard with an uppercut. Mewtwo slapped Pikachu several times with his tail, but finally Pikachu hit Mewtwo's tail with his own, causing a huge shockwave. They then unleash a barrage of quick punches, while trying to block the others. After a quick scuffle, Pikachu charged up electricity and used his electrical smash attack. Mewtwo would counter with his and the two attacks would bounce off each other and go separate directions. Mewtwo then struck Pikachu with Disable and pounded him into the ground. Pikachu got up without too much difficulty.  
  
Mewtwo touched ground and charged towards Pikachu. As Mewtwo went to power punch Pikachu, he headbutt Mewtwo in the stomach, then used his Quick Attack to get above him. Pikachu then pressed the back of Mewtwo's head and dragged his face through the ground. Having enough face scraping, Mewtwo jolted out of the ground and constricted Pikachu with his Confusion. With Pikachu powerless to fight his psychic power, Mewtwo tossed him into a mountain as hard as his mind power could handle. For a moment, nothing occurred, but then in an instant, Pikachu exploded from the mountain  
  
Mewtwo: I must admit you are the strongest opponent I have ever fought against. However, an opponent is an opponent, and we have personal issues to settle. I will destroy you at all costs!  
  
Pikachu: What, $4.95 or something? ...Oh, that kind of cost. Very well then. I want payback on your sorry ass, and I will get it the most forceful way I can think of.  
  
Mewtwo gathers dark energy and cups his hands. Pikachu summons electrical power from the storm clouds overhead and extends his head. The battle had seemingly come down to a clash of the fighter's greatest strength. But which is greater. Find out next chapter. 


	4. Final Test of Strength Unsolved Mysterie...

The battle between Mewtwo and Pikachu is nearing its final chapter. As I speak, Mewtwo and Pikachu are gathering tremendous amounts of power to just annihilate the other guy.   
  
Mewtwo: Ok, Pikachu. Now you're finished! Dark Energy Beam, go!  
  
Pikachu: I guess it's now or never. Thunder Blast!  
  
Both fighters fire their most destructive attacks at each other. The two huge attacks came in contact with each other, and a test of strength begins. Mewtwo can summon up power from within as his body can make its own energy. Pikachu, however, must rely on the amount of electricity stored in his body. It didn't take long for Mewtwo to gain the upper hand.  
  
Mewtwo: Is this a trick, Pikachu! I hate to say I told you so, but you really should've stayed out of my business!  
  
Pikachu: I... cant' let you... do to everyone else... what you've done... to me! My body... it may ache awhile... but I will... DEFEAT YOU!  
  
Mewtwo: So your body aches? Well then, this is gonna BURN!  
  
Mewtwo increased his energy level and pumped up his Dark Energy Beam. The attack inched towards Pikachu and nearly came in contact with him, but he recharged himself by using Thunder. Soon they were both once again deadlocked. The deadlock would go on until a stray arrow pierced Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: What... an arrow? But that means...  
  
Mewtwo looks to the mountain he left Link unconcious at only to find him on the mountaintop with a bow and arrow. With Mewtwo distracted, Pikachu had a once in a lifetime opportunity to defeat Mewtwo through the test of strength. He charged himself with multiple Thunder and used that charge to overpower Mewtwo. The Thunder Blast carried Mewtwo away for miles.  
  
Mewtwo: Fuck you, Pikachu! I will get off this blast and kill you dead!  
  
As Mewtwo was carried off by the Thunder Blast, Pikachu sighed with relief. He had gotten his revenge and for the time being, served his purpose. Link approached Pikachu.  
  
Link: I must say I'm impressed with your defeat over Mewtwo...  
  
Pikachu: Gee, thanks.  
  
Link: ... but who gave you the right to interfere in my affairs?!  
  
Pikachu: So you wanna know why I saved your pathetic ass from being stomped by a test-tube baby, Pinochio, and a deformed dinosaur/dragon/alligator/turtle thing? Fine, I'll tell you, not that you deserve it or anything. I was once like you, a brash warrior that was overconfident in his abilities due to defeating the Master and Crazy Hands. I had challenged them to a fight, and I had fought hard. I was on the brink of winning until they all pulled out pokéballs containing Entei, Zapdos, and Articuno. When they came out, I was crushed. After suffering a cheap defeat, I started my training to make them suffer. If I hadn't, I'd be as weak as you are and Mewtwo would be mopping the floor with me!  
  
Link: You're saying I never would've won?  
  
Pikachu: Damn skippy, hippie. However, Mewtwo is strong, but not that strong. In my training, I had discovered a competition for all sorts of warriors. Some of the warriors there make fighting Mewtwo seem like a boy stepping on a bug. The competition is broadcast throughout planets.  
  
Link: The planets? How in the hell...  
  
Pikachu: Look over there.  
  
Pikachu points to a small, bug like thing flying behind him.  
  
Pikachu: They're mini recorders. They were developed by a dude named Dr. Gero a long time ago. Modern technology refined them, and replaced the former, bulky models. They are used to broadcast the competition throughout the planets.  
  
Link: Then that thing won't mind it broadcasting to the planets shoving my fist down your throat!  
  
Pikachu (sarcastically): Oh, please don't hurt me, I'm weak and underdeveloped. HAH, my match is finished. Regulations say one fight per person per day.   
  
Link: Fine, one day I will crush you for destroying my pride.  
  
Pikachu: Actions speak louder than words. Later Link.  
  
As Pikachu generates a lightning bolt and rides off, Link feels a new purpose. The Super Smash Bros. league is good, but to beat Pikachu, he must beat the warriors in this competition. So stick with us, friends, I think we're just getting started... 


	5. The Arena

The thoughts continued to replay in his mind. The thoughts of how Pikachu overcame the might of Mewtwo. Even though he had contributed to the defeat of Mewtwo, Link's power was completely overshadowed by Pikachu. These images would change his very aspects of life, and not much could be done about it.  
  
???: FALCON PUNCH!  
  
The Falcon Punch connected with a distracted Link. The attack had launched Link quite a distance, but not far enough to keep him off Hyrule Temple.  
  
Captain Falcon: Dammit, Link. The purpose of a battle is to have both people fight each other!  
  
Link: Sorry, my mind's in other places.  
  
Falcon: Well, be so kind to put your mind in this particular place. How do you expect to defeat Pikachu if you're not even focused to increase your skills?  
  
Link: I suppose you're right...  
  
Falcon: Good, now lets make every second count. We have to get out of here by 1:00 so the people at "The Arena" can have their fight.  
  
Link: Alright, then... hey what's "The Arena"?  
  
Falcon: They say it's a gathering for the strongest fighters in the universe. They flock to major planets, such as Earth, to fight. They will fight until a "King of Fighters" is determined. But hell, I've heard they got badass fighting talent. No one at Super Smash Bros could measure up to their power, except possibly for Pikachu and Mewtwo.  
  
Link: ... That was what Pikachu told me. It's settled. Time to train until I lose my breath.  
  
Falcon: Just don't lose your balls.  
  
Link: SHUT UP!  
  
They did just that. They trained, and they trained hard. At 1:00, both Link and Captain Falcon left Hyrule Temple, and two other warriors occupied it. However, they flew so fast, neither Link nor Captain Falcon got a good look at them.  
  
Link: Whoa, that was fast! Pikachu wasn't kidding when he said some of the warriors make him look weak.  
  
Falcon: If people at The Arena are that strong, I don't need to be flattened in two seconds. You have made more progress than me, Link. I'll join up with you when I'm ready.   
  
Link: Fine, I'll see you when you decide to join up with me. Uh... how am I gonna find Pikachu?  
  
Falcon: I was wondering when you would bring that up. I'll give you a ride, but I may have to charge you a fee.   
  
Link: Heh. Lets go, then.  
  
Both Link and Captain Falcon hop into the Blue Falcon. At nearly the speed of light, they ride to the Kanto Pokémon Stadium. There, they manage to find Pikachu meditating. Captain Falcon waits in his super car as Link approaches Pikachu.  
  
Link: Yo, wake up, bitch!  
  
Link slaps Pikachu in the back of his head. Pikachu comes out of his trance.  
  
Pikachu: Yo, what the fuck is your problem, dude!  
  
Link: I came for some information. I need to find out where I can register for "The Arena".  
  
Pikachu: I'm surprised you think you're ready for "The Arena". Link, The Arena is not a place for second-rate warriors. If an "all-talk fighter" fights there, they don't come back. If you really wish to become part of the ultimate test, then land a punch in my fist!  
  
Link: Fine!  
  
Link dashes towards Pikachu and goes for a punch, but Pikachu side-steps out of the way. Predicting this, Link quickly knees Pikachu in the stomach, turns him around, and nails Pikachu in the face with his fist. Pikachu quickly regains his composure.  
  
Pikachu: Interesting... not many warriors would've gone for a different attack. I was expecting you to use only punches. You thought outside the box, well done! The warriors at The Arena are skillful. They also use their minds in their fights. They would've done the same thing, if they were lower-tier fighters. High level warriors would just need one quick punch to pass my challenge.  
  
Link: You still think I'm low class?  
  
Pikachu: Until you've made your mark in The Arena, that's all you are to me. With that being said, follow me.   
  
Link hopped into the Blue Falcon and they followed Pikachu to The Arena HQ. The three smashers went to the receptionist.  
  
Receptionist: Welcome to The Arena. Ah, Pikachu. It's good to see you again. How may I help you?  
  
Pikachu: Yeah, I need to fill out an application for my colleague.  
  
Link: I don't know why you all of a sudden think we're friends, but cut that shit out, K?  
  
Pikachu: For now, you need a guide, and since I know what I'm doing, just listen to me!  
  
???: You heard the guy, just leave him alone.  
  
Pikachu: Zero, this is none of your business!  
  
Captain Falcon: Zero from Megaman X fights here?  
  
The receptionist hands Link a form. Link proceeds to fill it out.  
  
Pikachu: You'd be surprised by the number of people who fight here. People from video games, TV shows, and various other people gather here.  
  
Zero: I'd say that guy has some sort of problem with you. I'll be his guide.  
  
Pikachu: Fine. He's under your watchful eye, now. He's quite a case, so be wary.  
  
Link: You know, just because I'm filling out this registration paper doesn't mean I still can't hear you. I can't wait 'til I get the chance to wreck you on universal TV.  
  
Zero: I see what you mean. If he gets too mouthy, I can fuck him up quickly.  
  
Link: Alright, I'm finished. Now what?  
  
Well, what now? Check out next chapter to find out. 


	6. Initiation Tests Begin

Link had finished filling out his registration form. Unknowing of what to do next, he awaits for Zero, Maverick Hunter in Megaman X and his guide to The Arena, to give him the word.  
  
Link: I'm so fuckin' sick of waiting. What am I supposed to do, just stand here the whole time?  
  
Zero: They must evaluate your registration form and send it to the Talent Manager. He will go over it and place it in the databank of warriors. After that is completed, you will get a message to go to the Proving Grounds. From there, the Talent Manager will evaluate you and see if you got what it takes to compete in The Arena.  
  
*Loud Speaker* Link, please proceed to the Proving Grounds.  
  
Captain Falcon: That's our cue. Lets get going.  
  
Link and Captain Falcon followed Zero to the Proving Grounds. When they arrive, they meet a short, black haired man in a tuxedo.  
  
Zero: Link, this is the Talent Manager, Mr. Nagisaki  
  
Mr. Nagisaki: So tell me, which one of you two is Link?  
  
Link: That would be me.  
  
Mr. Nagisaki: Well, it's nice to meet you. You look like you're Arena material, but looks can be decieving. Which is why we built the Proving Grounds, to weed out the wannabes. Are you ready?  
  
Link: I was born ready.  
  
Falcon: When you were born, you weren't anything but a baby.  
  
Link: Do me a favor, SHUT UP CAPTAIN FALCON!  
  
Falcon: Hey, I thought you had a grudge with Pikachu, not me. Speaking of which, anyone see where he went?  
  
Zero: Pikachu has to prepare for a match later today against Ryu of Street Fighter. Link, I look forward to seeing great things from you.  
  
Link: I look forward to being seen. Thanks, Zero.  
  
Mr. Nagisaki: Well, if you're finished yet, we have to see what your capable of.  
  
Mr. Nagisaki led Link to his first test, seemingly an obstacle course with barriers on the left and right. Link prepared himself for unknown dangers.  
  
Mr. Nagisaki: This is the Obstacle Course. Unknown dangers lie within the walls, so be careful. Teleportation is not allowed.  
  
Link: Fine. Another danger will soon enter, though.  
  
Captain Falcon: Another danger?  
  
Link: ME, dumbass! Get a clue!  
  
Mr Nagisaki (thinking): His attitude will make interesting TV, however this isn't World Wrestling Entertainment. This is completely real and if he can't keep that under control, I could lose a possible star attraction. He has the look of a winner, now lets see if he IS one. (Out loud) And begin!  
  
Link took off like a bullet. As he made a left turn, walls protruded before his very eyes from the left and right. Quick reflexes helped him get around the walls. After getting past the walls, he saw two turrets that fired laser shots at him like a machine gun. As he dodged the shots, he leaped in between the turrets and used his Spin Attack to take care of both of them. He moved on.  
  
Zero: I must say I'm somewhat impressed  
  
Captain Falcon: He's shredding through that course.  
  
Zero: I've heard of people who finished the course by now, but there aren't that many that have done that.  
  
Link approached a wire frame fighter. Link tossed a boomerang at the wire frame fighter, knocking it back. Before it hit the ground, Link stabbed it with his sword. As it dissolved into nothingness, Link approached a tunnel. Link continued to speed through the tunnel, then suddenly, pillars shot through the sides and floor. Link picked up the pace while doing his best to swerve out of the way of the pillars in complete darkness. He escaped the tunnel intact and finished the obstacle course  
  
Link: Alright! I did it!  
  
Mr. Nagisaki: Yep, and so did many other people. Nothing to get excited about. But you did finish pretty quickly. I'd say out of all our participants, you finished faster than nearly 65% of them. However, speed isn't everything. It's time to test how well you can take a hit.   
  
Mr. Nagisaki pulls out a walkie talkie and configures it in some way.  
  
Nagisaki: Ivan, prep the Genosaur. It's time for the Charged Particle Challenge.  
  
*com link voice* Yes, sir.  
  
Nagisaki: Please follow me to the Blast Sector. There, you will be tested on the Charged Particle Challenge.  
  
Mr. Nagisaki guided Link to the Blast Sector, and Captain Falcon and Zero followed them.  
  
Falcon: Zero, does everybody have to go through this evaluation?  
  
Zero: Oh, yeah. These tests will show us how Link ranks with the rest of The Arena.  
  
Falcon: What's your rank?  
  
Zero: I forget how many participants we have fighting, but the last time I checked, I was 23rd. Pikachu is 19th. Our current champion, ranked 1st, is Akuma of Street Fighter. I'm willing to bet Link could rank anywhere from 35-50th if he keeps this up.  
  
Nagisaki: Well, here we are. The Blast Sector. Link, you see that huge machine over there? That is a Genosaur. It will fire 3 blasts at you, each one more powerful than the last. It packs a punch, stronger than some of the participants can fire.   
  
Link: Bring it on!  
  
Woohoo, tough talk. Although Link always talked tough, will he be able to handle three blasts from the Genosaur? Find out next chapter. 


	7. Fighting the Charged Particle Cannon

Link had completed the obstacle course, but that's only the start of what he must go through to become a contestant in The Arena. Guided by Mr. Nagisaki, the Talent Manager of The Arena, and followed by Captain Falcon and Zero, Link was taken to a huge dinosaur-like machine.  
  
Nagisaki: Link, you see that huge machine over there? That is a Genosaur. It will fire 3 blasts at you, each one more powerful than the last. It packs a punch, stronger than some of the participants can fire. It is your job to take the blast and either overwhelm it, or reflect it.  
  
Link: Bring it on!  
  
Nagisaki: *into his com-link* Ivan, fire level 1 Charged Particle Cannon.  
  
*com-link* Copy that, sir!  
  
The Genosaur gathered power and fired its famous Charged Particle Cannon. Link fastened himself into the ground and braced for impact. Link caught the blast, but the recoil would push him back with his feet dragging through the ground. As he stopped recoiling, Link tossed the blast up into the sky.  
  
Captain Falcon: YEAH! Impressive!  
  
Zero: Not really, if he can do that to the last beam, I'll be really surprised.  
  
Nagisaki: So Link, how do your arms feel?  
  
Link: They feel like they're gonna fall off, but other than that, they're fine.  
  
Nagisaki: Then you won't mind taking the level 2 blast. *Into his com-link* Ivan, please proceed with level 2.  
  
*Com-link* Roger, ma'am. Err... sir  
  
Nagisaki: Did you just call me ma'am?!   
  
*Com-link* sorry, my tongue twisted again.  
  
Nagisaki: OH MY GOD, YOU'RE TONGUE TWISTED AND TURNED AND MIXED UP WHAT YOU WERE SAYING. YOU'RE GONNA BURN IN THE ETERNAL HELLFIRE! Don't do it ever again!  
  
Link (thinking): That dude's fucked up...  
  
As Link continued to think to himself, the Genosaur fired a stronger blast. Link once again caught the blast, but the recoil was much stronger. In moments, Link was backed up to a wall.  
  
Falcon: You gotta get your head in the game! I know you can throw off this beam like last one. Maybe you just need that spark. If you can't pass this, will you ever prove yourself to Pikachu?  
  
Captain Falcon's speech sparked memories in Links mind. He had challenged Giga Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo and suffered a crushing defeat, and then Pikachu came uninvited and effortlessly beat Giga Bowser and Ganondorf, and wiped out Mewtwo with a tremendous power. Those thoughts enraged Link. The adrenaline from the rage helped Link bounce the blast back at the Genosaur. The Genosaur strafed to the left to avoid the blast.  
  
Zero: So that's why Link came to The Arena. Build his power and get revenge on Pikachu.  
  
Falcon: He's come a long way since only about a week ago when he challenged Giga Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo.  
  
Zero: I have no idea who those guys are. Not that I wanna know about them or anything...  
  
Nagisaki (thinking): He threw the blast upwards the first time, and fired it back the second. Did he just discover what he's REALLY capable of. Or was it just proving himself to Pikachu? (Out loud through the com-link) Fire the level 3 blast. And call me "sir" this time!  
  
*com-link* Copy that, sir.  
  
The Genosaur fired it's strongest Charged Particle Cannon blast.  
  
Link: Come on... nothing will stop me from beating Pikachu!  
  
Link applied his hands to the blast with force. However, as the blast enraptured his hands, Link quickly went into a block. The blast overwhelmed Link and for nearly 10 seconds, Link was bracing himself within the blast. After 10 seconds is up, Link is revealed, with shreaded clothes.  
  
Nagisaki: Don't feel bad, many of our other fighters ended up doing the same thing on the last blast. You did well, now PUT SOME DAMN PANTS ON! You're original ones got completely fried in that blast. We don't need to see your crotch!  
  
Falcon: Yeah, cover up that mangina! I'm trying to keep straight!.  
  
Zero: You weren't before?  
  
Falcon: Ack, I didn't mean it like that!  
  
Zero: Sure, you didn't.   
  
Chun-Li from Street Fighter walks by.  
  
Chun-Li: Woohoo, nice ass, elf boy! Just GOTTA get me some of that. (Walks away laughing)  
  
Link: Uh oh, erection...  
  
Zero: RUN FOR THE HILLS!  
  
Oh, god. I've seen enough. I'm outta here! 


	8. Interference

Link had conquered the obstacle course and took on the power of the Genosaur, with hilarious consequences. Link now moves on to his next challenge, to find some pants to replace his former disintegrated ones, well actually no. Having mysteriously dealt with that without any of us noticing, Link proceeds with his initiation.  
  
Mr. Nagisaki led Link, Captain Falcon and Zero to Link's next challenge. It was a seemingly desolate area inhabited by one wire frame fighter.  
  
Nagisaki: Link, this is your final challenge in determining where you place in The Arena. We have developed a wire frame capable of handling almost any assault. Your task is to fight it until it kicks your ass. Don't take it the wrong way, it kicks everybody's ass.  
  
Link: I don't think it could kick my ass.  
  
Pikachu: Believe me, it will.  
  
Everybody turned to their left to find Pikachu, a little roughed up but feeling good about himself.  
  
Zero: Let me guess, you beat Ryu?   
  
Pikachu: Yep, his rank won't be going up much as long as I'm ahead of him. I came for a progress report on this powder puff.  
  
Nagisaki: He's doing better than you did in your initiation tests. He matched your speed in the obstacle course, and took the Genosaur's beam up to level 3.  
  
Falcon: Yeah, then his pants disintegrated and made my eyes burn. It was the most horrible sight I've ever seen...  
  
Link: SHUT UP! Wait, why were you looking?  
  
Falcon: Heh, Link can't control his hormones...  
  
Zero: Yeah, he has erectile dysfunctions.  
  
Link: You mother fuckers, don't make me come over there!  
  
Nagisaki: Calm down, o Baron von Overstimulated. You're mind should be focused on your initiation and not on your sex life.  
  
Pikachu: Yeah, just remember. I took my initiation test a while ago. Just because you rivaled my power back then doesn't mean you can rival my power now  
  
Link: Is that a fact. I can't wait to smack this punk-ass bitch around and whoop your ass like your daddy would.  
  
Falcon: heh, "wood".  
  
Link dashes towards the wire frame, but before he can strike it, energy blasts start showering the area. Link falls back and looks to the sky to find two people fighting.  
  
Link: What the hell, who are those guys?  
  
Pikachu: Those two are the legendary super saiya-jins of Earth, Goku and Vegeta. Once again trying to kill each other and destroy everything else with them.  
  
Link: Goku and Vegeta, I thought they got along. Often they fought side-by-side and on occasions performed fusions.  
  
Falcon: Well someone was doing his homework.  
  
Link: Shut up. You've tramatized me enough by gawking at my penis.  
  
Nagisaki: They did get along once, but Vegeta's competitive ambition overwhelmed him when he joined The Arena. His desire to be the best was heavily inflated, as well as his huge ego. Goku, in hopes to bring his friend back to normal, is doing all he can to beat Vegeta so his ego can give it a rest.  
  
Zero: Not that anything's working. This feud has gone on so long that just defeating Vegeta is etched onto Goku's mind, nothing will keep him from doing that.  
  
Nagisaki: Which is why we must do something about it before a bystander gets hurt. I have an idea, Link. Instead of fighting the wire frame, you will take Pikachu and Zero to fight Goku and Vegeta. Exercise extreme caution, for Vegeta and Goku rank 3rd and 4th respectively.  
  
Link: 3rd and 4th?! Do I even stand a chance?  
  
Pikachu: What do ya think, hotshot. You could actually prove your worth to me.  
  
Link: Will you actually work with me on this one? I'd hate to be in mid-battle and you'd turn your back on Zero and I, which would just make me wanna kick your ass some more.  
  
Pikachu: Sure, no problem. As long as you can stand working with me, I can handle working with you, but this is only a temporary truce.  
  
Zero: Then it's settled, lets get 'em.  
  
Zero started levitating, while Pikachu summoned a thunderbolt to ride on. Link used his grappling hook to latch onto Zero.  
  
Zero: ???  
  
Link: I don't know how to fly yet.  
  
Zero: No biggie. Being able to fly is a rare ability. Lets get going guys.  
  
The three took off like jets. Even with their combined power, can they defeat Goku and Vegeta, two of the strongest warriors in The Arena? And can Link and Pikachu go through with their promise to not fight each other in this battle? Questions will be answered next chapter. 


	9. Battle of Legends

A battle between two titans had erupted. Something must be done fast, or the ferocity of this battle could leave the planet Earth ravaged. Link, Pikachu, and Zero were sent to stop the fight between two warriors hell-bent on destroying each other; the two saiya-jin warriors known as Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Pikachu: Not much farther now, we need to stop these guys now. Their power is out of control.  
  
Link: Well, I'm not gonna let anything stop me from following through with this. After all, I must redeem myself.  
  
Zero: Good, keep focused, Link. We're gonna need all the help we can get to bring these guys down.  
  
Pikachu: Well, they're down there, clobbering the shit out of each other. Time to take them down.  
  
The three warriors touched ground and approached the saiya-jin warriors, who were completely emerced in defeating the other warrior. As they approached, they sensed the three warriors and teleported to opposite sides.  
  
Vegeta: Leave us alone! We're settling an old score! Nobody will get in our way!  
  
Goku: He's right, you three must get out of here. It's not safe right now.  
  
Zero: Damn right it's not safe. You two are out of control.   
  
Vegeta: Who are you to say anything, to form an opinion of a private duel!   
  
Pikachu: How can you call this private? You're involving the entire planet!  
  
Goku: Pikachu, I wouldn't egg Vegeta on if I were you. He's too unstable for his own good.  
  
Vegeta: Kakkarot, who asked you! I am a saiya-jin warrior and I'm out to regain my pride!  
  
Link (thinking): He has similar motives to my own. The only trouble is he can't control himself. I must beat him, because it would seem as if he's causing this ordeal.  
  
Link advanced toward Vegeta, who was ready to fight anyone.  
  
Pikachu: Are you nuts! Wait for us!  
  
Link: How would you understand what Vegeta's going through, you've never felt his feelings. (turns his attention to Vegeta) You call yourself a warrior? You only fight to satisfy your ego, whether you disquise it as gaining pride or not! There's more to fighting than that!  
  
Vegeta: Oh, and what do you understand about being a warrior. I've watched Kakkarot shatter my pride on many occasions. Why should I listen to someone, whom I've never even seen in my life, about what being a warrior is all about?  
  
Link: Because I am a warrior, and I understand what it means to fight.  
  
Vegeta: I've had enough of your false preachings!  
  
Vegeta dashes after Link with the fastest speed Link had ever witnesses, but he managed to side-step out of the way of Vegeta's punch. Link used his grappling hook to latch onto Vegeta's foot. Link couldn't bring Vegeta to a stop, and as Vegeta flew up into the sky, Link was close behind.  
  
Vegeta: Get off of me!  
  
Link: Someone must bring you back to your senses!  
  
Since Vegeta couldn't be stopped, Link used his grappling hook to propel himself to Vegeta's side. Link went for a quick slash, but Vegeta teleported out of harm's way and appeared above him. With a clenched fist, Vegeta power punched Link down to the ground with devastating impact.  
  
Vegeta: How do you know what it means to be a great warrior if you couldn't even handle that!  
  
Link got up. He was battered, but not beaten.  
  
Link: Sure... you may know how to fight... but that doesn't make you a warrior.  
  
Vegeta: What was that! I'll make you eat those words!  
  
While Vegeta's attention was focused on Link, Pikachu used his speed to sneak behind Vegeta and administer a Thunder Wave. Paralyzed, Vegeta fell to the ground. On the ground, Pikachu KO-ed Vegeta by using a back flip kick to his neck.  
  
Pikachu: Poor fool. Link was right, knowing how to fight doesn't make a warrior. There are other qualities needed as well.  
  
Goku: Whoa... I'm surprised Vegeta was beaten by lower-ranked fighters so quickly.  
  
Zero: Yeah. Those two are amazing. However, for the safety of this planet, you must be beaten, too. You were just as out of control as he was.  
  
Goku: I see... I understand your position. Come get me, if you must.  
  
Goku transformed into a Super Saiya-jin, and Zero's armor turned black, signifying his Ultimate Armor transformation. They took their fight into the air, and Zero was soon assisted by Pikachu. Link approached Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: When I... get my hands... on you...  
  
Link: Stop making meaningless threats! Just admit that you have lost.   
  
Vegeta: Why... you...  
  
Link: You can't stomach the fact you were beaten by an Arena rookie, have you? Fighting doesn't make a man a great warrior, he must know what it means to fight for something. Many warriors fight for something they care about. Emotions are temporary, so you lost. It's not right to get stuck in the moment.  
  
Link points to the fight in the sky.  
  
Link: There are some warriors who fight for a purpose. Zero and Pikachu are fighting right now because they feel it is up to them to protect this planet. Goku, he fights for the thrill of fighting; it's a challenge to him.  
  
Vegeta: So then... what do you fight for?  
  
Link: I will admit that I have a grudge against Pikachu for interfering in a matter which was not his to deal with, but I enjoy fighting to find a challenge. My grudge against Pikachu does not involve extreme harm to anyone or anything. My advice to you is to be patient, you will get a chance to show Goku what you're made of, but don't involve this planet. There's too much at risk.  
  
Link, leaving words of advice with Vegeta, joins Zero and Pikachu in the fight against Goku. Pikachu skull bashes a weakened Goku down to Link, and he uses his spin attack to bounce Goku back to Zero. Zero uses his Ice Dagger to pierce Goku and knock him down to the ground. Goku reverts back to his regular state.  
  
Zero: I trust we can leave you two to make up. We have appointments to keep.   
  
Pikachu: We can understand your need to fight each other, but leave Earth out of it next time. Lets go guys. Mission accomplished.  
  
The three flew off exactly the way they came. Leaving behind important lessons to the great saiya-jin fighters, they were on their way back to The Arena HQ.  
  
Zero: I must say I'm impressed by the way you took on the #3 Arena fighter, Link.  
  
Link: I never would've stood a chance. But it was worth it in the end, I suppose.  
  
Pikachu: Think about it this way, you have an interesting story to tell Mr. Nagisaki. He'll let you into The Arena, then I get to kick your ass there!  
  
Link: Just shut up, Pikachu.   
  
The fight had been won. The trio took down two of the strongest fighters in The Arena, possibly not fighting their best. As the sun began to set, they headed back to HQ. 


	10. Getting Ready

Oh, how the mighty are fallen. Two of The Arenas strongest warriors have been defeated by Link, Pikachu, and Zero; three lesser ranked than the two defeated saiya-ins, Goku and Vegeta. They approach The Arena HQ. There, Mr. Nagisaki and Captain Falcon are waiting for them.  
  
Mr. Nagisaki: Wow, they actually won...  
  
Link let go of his grappling hook and touched ground, and he was soon followed by Pikachu and Zero.  
  
Nagisaki: So how did it go? You guys didn't get hurt or anything, did you?  
  
Zero: We took some hits, but we'll be fine.  
  
Link: Yeah, but neither of you took Vegeta's power punch straight through the ground.  
  
Pikachu: Well, nobody told you to go off on your own and try to take Vegeta on by yourself!  
  
Falcon: You took the #3 ranked warrior on all by yourself? How did you defeat him, whack him with your wang?  
  
Immediately, Link got a serious look on his face.  
  
Link: Go home!  
  
Falcon: Wait, wait, wait. Wha?  
  
Link: Go home!  
  
Falcon: Why, I didn't do anything.  
  
Link: That's the problem, I haven't seen you accomplish anything since the first time we got here! You haven't even tried the initiation tests! All I've seen, rather hear, you do is talk about the incident with the Genosaur! Put it behind you, dammit!  
  
Falcon: You wanna know the reason I'm not doing anything, like you say? I specifically told you I wasn't ready for The Arena. I just came along to check it out. As for the incident with the Genosaur, I can't help it if it was funny...  
  
Link: Find something else that will amuse you! I'm all for finding something funny for the moment, but you're consumed by this. Grow up!  
  
As Link walks off, Mr. Nagisaki chases him.  
  
Nagisaki: Wait, wouldn't you like to know your rank?  
  
Link: You've formulated it already?  
  
Nagisaki: Since you fought with Vegeta and Goku, I decided that your rank will be determined from that fight.  
  
Link: Oh yeah, you were probably using those bug-like camera things.  
  
Nagisaki: That fight impressed me, and you know about the mini-cameras.  
  
Link: Anyway, what is my rank.  
  
Nagisaki: You're ranked 21st.  
  
Link: Wow, that's only two away from Pikachu's rank, isn't it?  
  
Nagisaki: Yeah, so that means if you win your next fight, you get the chance to fight with him.  
  
Link: Alright! I've waited too long for the chance.  
  
Nagisaki: You're next fight will be against the #20 ranked fighter tomorrow at 1:00 PM. You're gonna be big.  
  
Link: I didn't join The Arena for recognition. I'm pretty sure nobody did.  
  
Link soon left the Proving Grounds and went to the roof of HQ. He lied down and thought about how everything changed in the fight with Giga Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo.  
  
Link: It all changed that day. If I had never gone to that fight, I never would've known about The Arena. I never would've become as strong as I am now. I guess it was worth it, but I can't help but think what I've left behind. I left behind some great friends to fight in a competition that I still don't completely know about. One day, I will return and make them all proud...  
  
It was the next day, and Link met up with Zero. It was 12:30 PM  
  
Zero: Get a good sleep?  
  
Link: I was up all night thinking about stuff, but I'm rested.  
  
Zero: Good, follow me to the staging room.  
  
Zero took Link into a dome-like building. They went down a hallway that led to the coliseum. At the entrance to the ring, Zero stopped Link.  
  
Zero: Wait, there's currently a fight going on.  
  
Link: Oh.  
  
Zero: This is as far as I can take you. In the staging ring, you will find a booth with a red button. That controls the Arena-o-Matic, a device that selects the fighting grounds.  
  
Link: Any words on who my opponent is?  
  
Zero: Your opponent is Sonic the Hedgehog. The only advice I will give you is to keep your eyes on him at all times. Your fight is in 10 minutes. Good luck.  
  
Link readied himself for the oncoming challenge. Knowing that he was to fight Sonic the Hedgehog, he had to prepare himself for nearly anything. At times, he heard the roaring crowd as they watched the current battle. But that didn't steer him away from what lied ahead.  
  
That only asks the question "What lies ahead?" Stick with us to find out. 


	11. Heart of a Warrior

Tension was building up. One warrior had defeated another in battle. The time had come to prove to the world that he was capable of being the best. It was Link's time to battle now, for the first time in a grand competition. He walked towards the ring. The fans went wild. He knew he couldn't let himself down, but he decided not to let them down as well.  
  
Link: There sure are a lot of people watching this, and nothing will make them stop watching, either. So it looks like I'm just gonna have to go in and kick ass. It's a lot of pressure, but I just cannot fail. Pikachu awaits on the other side of my opponent.  
  
Link entered the ring, and he was soon joined by a blue fighter with spikes down his back. He most certainly was not human, but with red Soaps, he sure acted like one.  
  
Link: So you're Sonic.  
  
Sonic: A new warrior, eh. Push the red button and choose an arena.  
  
Link pushed the button, activating the Arena-o-Matic. It eventually stopped on an arena called LavaGiant.  
  
Announcer: The Arena-o-Matic has selected LavaGiant. A battlefield from Unreal Tournament has been swapped over to us. Its format remains the same, two forts on opposite sides with a mountain range making a split between the two. Several pathways lead to the other fort and contain various weapons of destruction. Obviously, LavaGiant got its name from the molten lava surrounding the arena, and filling some crevices in the pathways.  
  
Sonic stepped on a pad, and Link stepped on the other. in moments, they were teleported to LavaGiant.   
  
Link (thinking): Now there is truly no looking back, now. It's time to put my nervousness aside and win this one.  
  
Sonic: I'm interested in what newcomers can do, especially when their debut match is against someone as strong as I. With that said, show me your cool moves!  
  
Sonic dashed towards Link. With that kind of speed, Link could barely detect him, as he was shoulder tackled into the red fort. Sonic quickly followed and went for a punch, but Link caught his arm and swung him against a wall and kneed him with force. Link leapt back and swung a boomerang at Sonic, but using his speed, he dashed around the fort and power punches Link into the sky. He jumped up and kicked Link onto a lower pathway through the mountain range.  
  
Sonic dashed towards Link. They came in contact and unleashed a flurry of quick punches. Link drop kicked Sonic into the mountain range and unloaded quick punches to him. Rapid impacts caused pieces of the mountain to chip off. Sonic, realizing a cave-in could happen, knees Link in the stomach and uppercuts him into the sky. Sonic jumps after him, but Link pulls out his sword and slashes Sonic back to the ground.  
  
Sonic: Not bad. Time to kick it up a notch. Chaos Control!  
  
Sonic extended his arms and fired an energy blast at Link. He side-stepped left and fired an energy blast of his own at Sonic. The blast hit and Sonic was drilled through the mountain and ended up in the blue fort.  
  
Link: Whoa, how did I do that? Wait, I could feel a similarity between that blast and of the Charged Particle Cannon.  
  
All of a sudden, Link finds a blue vortex surrounding him. The vortex powerfully scratched Link all over and soon shot Link into the air with force. Link then spots Sonic manipulating energy from the top of the blue fort.  
  
Sonic: I guess he liked my Sonic Wind. Just a little payback for blasting me through that mountain.  
  
Link touched ground on the lowest pathway through the mountain. He finds a Rocket Launcher.   
  
Link: This might come in handy, and it has a homing feature.  
  
Link emerged from the mountain and leapt into the sky. He fired several rockets at Sonic, who fired energy shots at them. The rockets exploded when coming into contact with the energy. As smoke formed, Link fired another rocket. It flew through the smoke and caught Sonic off guard. The rocket hit Sonic and he flew sky high. After about 30 seconds, Sonic touched ground.  
  
Sonic: You're good at using the level to help you. That only proves your weakness.  
  
Link: You're only complaining because you're losing right now. If you had the upper hand, I bet you wouldn't be whining.  
  
Sonic: Fine, since you put it that way. I will get the upper hand, and maybe I'll stop "whining" as you so put.  
  
Sonic rolled into a ball and began to gather golden energy. As he finished, he launched himself and circled Link several times before appearing behind him. A gold ring surrounded Link and constricted him. In moments, the ring powerfully exploded.  
  
Sonic: This game is made for the pros. If you can't shape up, I suggest you ship out!  
  
The smoke settled to reveal Link, badly injured but still able to fight.  
  
Sonic: What the fuck? That was my finisher!  
  
Link: Power of the Tri-force. It has its uses. Makes for a powerful shield. Luckily, thanks to the Genosaur, I now know how to manipulate energy, and be able to use such a technique.  
  
Sonic: Fine, there is more than one way to skin a cat. I'll find some other way to beat you.  
  
Link begam to power up.  
  
Link: No, you will not. I intend on finishing you off right now!   
  
Link charged towards Sonic and power punched him into the sky. Attempting to couple the power of the Tri-force and the power acquired from the Charged Particle Cannon, he cupped his hands. A warm glow covered Link  
  
Link: Tell me how you like MY finisher! Tri-force Light!  
  
Link fired his finisher, Tri-force Light, a powerful beam attack. Sonic finally recovered from the last attack, only to have the Tri-force Light collide with him. After a huge explosion, Sonic fell to the ground motionless.  
  
Link: Sometimes, the newest ones can be some of the best.  
  
At that moment, both Link and the fallen Sonic were teleported back to the ring.  
  
Announcer: An interesting debut match. Link, you have made your mark in The Arena. How does it feel.  
  
Link: Whether it's The Arena, or it's a private fight, I guess it feels good to win your fight. No matter which fight it is...  
  
Announcer: What were your thoughts on going into your first ever match?  
  
Link: Hell, I was nervous but I just had to say to myself 'fuck it' and just go in and fight.  
  
With that said, Link left the ring. He smiled, knowing that his next opponent was Pikachu. With a job well done, he set out backstage.  
  
The time is drawing ever closer. Soon, two titans will collide. Stick with us and find out the rest of the story. 


	12. Countdown to Payback

The time grew ever closer. He finally earned the chance to face an adversary who had plagued his mind for quite awhile now. Link had won his debut match against Sonic, and now it was his great pleasure to fight Pikachu. He had gone to the locker room, to find several Arena combatants, as well as Captain Falcon.  
  
Link: Falcon, what are you doing here.  
  
Captain Falcon: I saw your match with Sonic. I must say that was pretty good.  
  
Link: Thanks. It wasn't easy. So, giving any thought to trying this place out?  
  
Falcon: I'll try the initiation tests in time. I must train myself before giving it a shot.  
  
Link: You could always spar with me, just like back at home.  
  
Falcon: Ever wonder how everybody else is doing back at the Super Smash Competition?  
  
Link: Every day, dude. One day, I'll come back, but I have a purpose here.  
  
Pikachu appeared at Link's right.  
  
Pikachu: Yeah, get your ass kicked by me.  
  
Link: Shut up. I don't think anyone cares about your trash-talk.  
  
Arena Warrior #1: Yeah, like they say, "Talk is cheap"  
  
Arena Warrior #2: If you ask me, I say Pikachu can't beat this guy.  
  
Link: These people have seen my fight, have you?  
  
Pikachu: Yeah, like how you can use energy. Boy, I've been manipulating energy long before you even hit puberty.  
  
Link: That's a lie and you know it.  
  
Everybody: He knows it!  
  
Pikachu: Grrr... My inner voice is telling me to wipe you out right now!   
  
Pikachu tackled Link and a fistfight broke out, Pikachu skull bashed Link into a locker. Then Link got up and bashed Pikachu through another one. Instantly, the fighters in the locker room got in between Link and Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Be lucky these people separated us, for I'd be coating this room with your guts right now!  
  
Link: You're all talk! You'll never be able to speak your way out of getting your ass whooped!  
  
Link and Pikachu were guided out different exits. After the previous scuffle, Link left the stadium. Soon, Link was walking by the streets thinking to himself.  
  
Link (thinking): Pikachu, I can't wait to wreck you in our duel tomorrow, for what you've done to me. You've broken my pride, and now, It's my turn to break you.  
  
Suddenly, a voice entered Links thoughts.  
  
Voice: Is that your main goal in life, to defeat Pikachu?  
  
Link: What the fuck? Who is this!  
  
Voice: Never mind me, just listen to what I have to tell you. You won't get anywhere in life through meaningless scuffles.  
  
Link: Defeating Pikachu is not meaningless!  
  
Voice: So if you defeat Pikachu, there's nothing left to shoot for? There's a plethora of strong warriors out there for you to beat.  
  
Link: What are you saying?  
  
Voice: I'm saying you should focus on defeating the current champion, Akuma.  
  
Link: I have more important things to take care of!  
  
Voice: In time, Akuma will destroy each and every warrior that challenges his power. Each #1 contender will crumble to Akuma's might. Think about it, if he annihilates everybody that comes his path, eventually you will become #1 contender by default. If you don't prepare yourself, you will end up just like everybody else.  
  
Link: I will find out for myself. How do I know this isn't a trick?  
  
Voice: Does it sound like I am kidding! I'm completely serious Link. Nurture your developing power now, for the more you fight, the stronger you will become.   
  
Link: Now that you mention it, I have noticed a significant increase in my power ever since my fight with Giga Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo.  
  
Voice: Yes, use that power increase to take down Akuma, for I believe you might be the only fighter capable of it.  
  
Link: Why me? Why not the #2 ranked fighter?  
  
Voice: You are referring to Shadow the Hedgehog. He is strong, and his strength is amplified by the Chaos Emeralds, but even that can't beat Akuma's strength. Now go forth and take down Akuma!  
  
The voice left Link's head and gave him something to think about until his match against Pikachu.  
  
Link: That voice was creepy, take down Akuma? I still don't understand why he would ask me. I'll ponder about it later, I must take care of some unfinished business.  
  
Link entered the ring with roaring fan approval and confronted Pikachu within it. Pikachu pushed the red button triggering the Arena-o-Matic. Eventually, the Arena-o-Matic stopped on a field called "Airship"  
  
Announcer: The Arena-o-Matic has selected Airship! This arena is practically one giant weapon-loaded aircraft. Technological traps await nearly every corner. Inside, this ship has all the essentials; a command room, a loading dock, weaponry, working engine room, you name it! Speaking of the engine room, the Airship is in constant flight, so keep away from the generators.  
  
Link: It's time to finish what we started yesterday. I've waited too long for this moment, and now it's time for a little payback.  
  
Pikachu: Lets see how you've progressed. You have yet to see my true abilities!  
  
Link and Pikachu stepped on the teleporter pads and they soon teleported to their battlegrounds. How will everything go there? Check out next chapter. 


	13. Duel of the Proud

Dark clouds soared above the Airship. A heated battle, between two ferocious rivals, was soon to be fueled by the fire of pride. Link was teleported to the Airship, as well as Pikachu. The dark clouds turned the sky completely gray. This was gonna get ugly...  
  
Pikachu: I will give you one last chance, back out of this fight now, or seal your fate!  
  
Link: Oh, I didn't think you intended to kill me, but I will get you for what you did!  
  
Pikachu: I really thought you were man enough to keep that in the past, but you can't live without that memory, can you? If I absolutely have to kill you to convince you to grow up, then so be it!  
  
The two proud fighters dashed towards each other and power punched each other in the face. Pikachu went for a leg sweep, but Link jumped. Seeing this, Pikachu quickly round housed, but Link's pliable body was able to pull off a mid-air duck. From that mid-air duck, Link tried to drop kick Pikachu, but he used his speed to fly into the sky. He electrified himself and charged back down to the top of the ship. He tried to crash into Link with his electric body, but Link moved out of the way. Pikachu followed. Link sprung back with a forward slash, knocking Pikachu back a distance.  
  
Link leapt into the air. He attempted to crash down on Pikachu like he'd seen him do earlier. As Link nearly hit Pikachu, Pikachu used his back flip kick, but Link stopped himself in mid-air and kicked Pikachu to one of the cannons. Link was still suspended in mid-air.  
  
Link: What the... am I just floating? I don't see anything pushing me up.  
  
Link began to move in all sorts of directions while floating. As he got the hang of it, he flew after Pikachu. Pikachu triggered the fire of the cannon, and it shot at the airborne Link. Link couldn't match that kind of speed, and he took a heavy hit from the cannon shell. With Link distracted, Pikachu flew above him and latched onto him. Pikachu then drilled Link through the hull of the ship and they ended up in the command room  
  
Pikachu: I must say you're stronger than I first anticipated. But that doesn't mean I can't beat you.  
  
Link: Oh, so far the only way you've inflicted major damage to me was when you fired that cannon at me.   
  
Pikachu: I have tricks up my sleeve that are far deadlier than a little artillery fire.  
  
Pikachu used his Quick Attack to get close to Link without notice. He administered his Thunder Wave on Link. With Link now paralyzed, Pikachu smacked him around like a beach ball. He tail whipped him into the control panel. Link took a hefty aftershock when he crashed through the control panel.  
  
Pikachu: So, do you want me to kick your ass, or should I let the Airship do it for me? Or perhaps you'd like to kick your own ass?  
  
Link gets up wobbly.  
  
Link: Save your lame remarks until after you beat me, if you actually do.  
  
Being paralyzed, Links speed was significantly reduced, but he still dashed towards Pikachu. Slower slash speed helped Pikachu dodge each attack. He grabbed Links sword and swung him like a sack of bologna. When Pikachu let go, Link was tossed into the docking sector. Pikachu tried to elbow Link, but somehow Link managed to dodge his attack.   
  
Pikachu: What the...? Paralysis is wearing off? It never happened before, why now? And why is it wearing off with Link?  
  
As Pikachu began to pass Link, Link swung his sword and whacked Pikachu in the spine. The impact caused Pikachu to careen through a fighter aircraft and eventually smack against a wall. Link shook off lingering pains and powered up.  
  
Link: I guess that guy wasn't lying when he said my power grows with every fight. So come get a taste of what I can offer now!  
  
Link dashed after Pikachu once again. Pikachu sent out a Thundershock that filled almost the whole sector with electricity. Link was hit with a couple small shocks, but dodged the major shocks and fired an energy blast at Pikachu, knocking him out of the electrical onslaught. With Pikachu dazed for the moment, Link powered up and drilled Pikachu through the floor and outside the Airship. It took awhile for Pikachu to regain his composure and soon after, Link followed Pikachu outside.  
  
Link: I hope you realize what you could have avoided just by staying out of my business. You have been crushed, and none of this would've happened if you would've left me alone.   
  
Pikachu: I believe earlier you said "Save your lame remarks until after you beat me". Follow your own advice and shut the fuck up.  
  
Pikachu charged himself up with electric power, and Link flew towards him. At the last possible moment, Pikachu unleashed Thunder Blast. The massive shockwave completely enraptured Link.  
  
Pikachu: I did you a favor by defeating 3 warriors you could barely even scratch! You just had to have a problem with it and take it out on me. Now look at you; you've been torn apart and left beaten.  
  
Link: Who said I was beaten?  
  
Pikachu: You're kidding me!  
  
Link emerged from the Thunder Blast and stabbed Pikachu with his sword. The attack instantly stopped, and Link had a ghastly look on his face. Could Link's pride have cost a warrior his life?  
  
Link: Oh no... I never meant to get so carried away...   
  
As Link mourned for the loss of his adversary, he and the dying body were teleported back to the stadium. When Link was teleported, Pikachu was at the other teleport pad.  
  
Announcer: A little brutal, but a phenomenal match indeed. What are your thoughts on your victory?  
  
Link: Why should I be congratulated for this match! I shafted Pikachu... I didn't want to go so far...  
  
Announcer: Geez, you really are a newcomer to The Arena. In the unfortunate event a warrior gets killed, we just respawn them back to life. You probably seen people brought back to life on Unreal Tournament.  
  
A beam suddenly struck Pikachu and his mortal wound was covered by his own flesh, until he was brought back to normal. Pikachu slowly began to get up.  
  
Announcer: A living body is a wonderful thing, it can heal on its own. We can just accelerate the process many thousands of times.  
  
Pikachu soon got up and walked towards Link.  
  
Pikachu: You gave me a match I won't forget anytime soon.  
  
Link: Just glad to know you're fine. We've settled this issue, now we can put it behind us.  
  
The two warriors who were at each others throats shook hands. The crowd went crazy with delight, and the fighters left the ring.  
  
This saga has now come to a close. What's next? Find out next chapter. 


	14. It's All Just a Game

The battles continued. One by one, they stood in his way and they were defeated. His progress was excellent. He was currently undefeated, although he had some close calls. The more he fought, the more power he acquired and the more fighting knowledge he gained. He had narrowly defeated a warrior named Kagato, a swordsman of the Tenchi universe, and became the #9 ranked fighter. He left the ring and found a familiar face.  
  
Zero: Another win, Link?  
  
Link: They get tougher and tougher.  
  
Zero: The ranking system is made so that's exactly what happens. Yo, I almost forgot, Falcon left a note for you.  
  
Link: A note?  
  
Zero handed Link the note and he read it out loud.  
  
Link: Hmmm... "Dear Link, I can't stay much longer so I want to congratulate you on your impressive winning streak. I almost thought it was an illusion for my best friend to become one of the greatest warriors in the universe in such a short time. As you read this, I am probably training back home to get ready to take on The Arena just as you are doing now. I one day hope that we face each other in combat just like in the old days. And maybe more of the Smashers will join me in doing so. Go for broke, -Captain Falcon. P.S.- I decided to try to grow a third nipple."  
  
Link and Zero looked at each other perplexed.  
  
Zero: Damn, a third nipple...  
  
Link: God, what the hell is Falcon smoking?  
  
Zero: Dunno... oh yeah, I almost forgot something else too. I wanted to let you know about the Galactic Cup taking place in a week. There will be no fights this upcoming week so fighters can prepare for the Galactic Cup.  
  
Link: What is the Galactic Cup, anyways?  
  
Zero: I thought you knew. Oh well, the Galactic Cup is a grand battle royal that involves every participant of The Arena. Last man standing rules apply.  
  
Link: Interesting.   
  
Zero: Yeah, the fight takes place on Earth, where there isn't any people to get in the way.  
  
Link: Sounds good. I guess we should get ready.  
  
Link and Zero began to walk off.  
  
Zero: Wow, a third nipple...  
  
Link and Zero walked out of the stadium. Immediately, they noticed a crowd of fighters.  
  
Zero: Wonder what this is about.  
  
Link: Hey, isn't that Mr. Nagisaki on a stage?  
  
Zero: With the current champion, Akuma? Come on, lets check it out.  
  
Link and Zero entered the crowd. They immediately noticed star fighters like Goku, Vegeta, Megaman X, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Pikachu.  
  
Link: Hey, Pikachu!  
  
Zero: Yo, X! What's up!  
  
Pikachu and X met up with Link and Zero.  
  
Pikachu: Sup, Link.  
  
Link: Nothing much. Doing fine in your matches?  
  
Pikachu: Yeah, I'm ranked #12 now. But you still outrank me, but I plan on doing something about that in the Galactic Cup.  
  
Zero: So, did we miss anything?  
  
X: It's gonna start any moment now. So, you're Link? It's nice to finally meet the star rookie whom everybody has at least one eye on.  
  
Link: Nice to meet you, X.   
  
Pikachu: Yo, you guys oughtta shut up. Mr. Nagisaki is making his address to the combatants.  
  
Link: Don't hush me, I'll stab you again.  
  
Mr. Nagisaki: May I have your attention please? May I have your... May I... AWW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME SPEAK OR I WILL UNLEASH A HORRIBLE FATE UPON YOU ALL!  
  
The crowd instantly turned their attention to Nagisaki.  
  
Nagisaki: Thank you. As you all know, the Galactic Cup will be taking place this Saturday. You will be pitted against the people who stand around you and you all will be placed in the middle of a fight with no way out. Elimination rules apply; when one warrior is defeated, they are removed from the battle. Warriors will be eliminated until one is left standing. The last warrior standing will become the Champion of The Arena. Now, I give you the current champion, Akuma!  
  
Akuma took the microphone. He was a muscular, tan warrior wearing a blue gi. Red hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth suggested that the current champion was the most fierce warrior among the compilation of fighters.  
  
Akuma: I stand before this planets greatest warriors, I see people who seem to present a challenge. This is a game to reveal the best of the best, as well as the cream of the crap. I won't have my time wasted on weaklings that can't take the pressure. So bring your best moves, put on your game face, and meet me in the ring if you dare.   
  
As Akuma left the stand, the voice once again called out to Link.  
  
Voice: Remember, you must destroy Akuma.  
  
Link: I remember, now get out of my head. Don't make me get the plunger.  
  
The crowd dispersed after the assembly. Link, Pikachu, Zero, and X stuck together.  
  
X: Man, I hope one of us has what it takes to wreck that guy. Every time I see his face, it makes me sick. Just because he's the champ doesn't mean the rest of us are weaklings. I'm ranked #7, and that's quite a feat.  
  
Pikachu: Now's not the time to be talking about our ranks. He's right. It is just a game, play to win and see who's the best.  
  
Zero: Heh, and so many people will be playing that game...  
  
Link: No worries. That just means we'll be beating a bunch of other fighters before we fight with a real challenge. I suggest we get to training.  
  
Pikachu: I agree with ya there. We don't have time to be standing around if we hope to stand a chance against Akuma.  
  
X: Fine, I'm outta here. See ya at the Cup.  
  
The 4 warriors said their goodbyes and went their own separate ways. Link revived his purpose of being in The Arena. He just had to fight with Akuma and prove himself. So check out the start of the Galactic Cup next chapter. 


	15. Galactic Cup Kicks Off Link vs Sephiroth

A week seemed to pass like a day. It was the crack of dawn and Link had trained quite hard, but Saturday came. He knew he had to practically take on the entire cast of The Arena. There was no time to back out now, for he believed he had what it takes to become the champion. He entered the ring. He noticed most the participents of the Galactic Cup were already in the ring.   
  
Link: Damn, I have to fight against all these people? Alright, might as well go through with it.   
  
Announcer: Warriors of the Galactic Cup, may I have your attention. Everybody please form a line to any of the 4 teleporter pads. When one warrior is teleported, the next fighter immediately stand on the pad and await teleportation.   
  
One by one, each fighter was randomly teleported to a scarcely populated region of Earth. When it was Link's turn to be teleported, he was placed in a mountain range.  
  
Link: Alright, it's time to think of a plan. I could be fighting anybody at any given time. And perhaps I could have more than one opponent at a time. Well, my best course of action is to seek out people who are close to my rank. That way, I can continue to gain power at a faster rate. Then I'll look for Akuma.  
  
???: Why look for Akuma. You'll barely last a minute against me...  
  
Link immediately noticed a Masamune dart towards his head. Link side-stepped to his right, and as the japanese sword flew by Links head, a man materialized behind Link and grabbed the sword. Link was back to back with a man with long, light lavender hair and one black wing.  
  
Link: You almost had me. Maybe you shouldn't have spoken and given yourself away like that.  
  
???: Just trying to have a little fun before I kill you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sephiroth, the last being you will ever lay eyes upon.   
  
Quickly, Link goes for a slash, but Sephiroth teleports above Link. He comes down on Link and they get into a swordfight. Their blades rapidly clashed against each other. Link tries to sword sweep Sephiroth, but he jumps up. Then Link does a backflip and plants his blade a little bit into the ground. Sephiroth goes for his own sword sweep, but when his blade sweeps Links, Link uses a flipping Spin Attack for a buzzsaw effect. Sephiroth jumps back.  
  
Sephiroth: Interesting. Your moves are too flashy, and will make it easier for me to beat you. But I'm not complaining.  
  
Link charged towards Sephiroth and went for various slashing maneuvers. Sephiroth dodged the slashes, then ducked under Link, and started slashing at him. Link could dodge the slashes too, but he was also being backed into a mountainous wall. When Link touched the mountain wall, Sephiroth went for a hard slash. Link jumped off the mountain as it took a clean cut, and flipped over Sephiroth and gave him a boot. But Sephiroth shielded himself with a good kick. Soon, the two swordsmen were right back where they started.  
  
Link (thinking): Shit, this isn't getting me anywhere. Sephiroths swordsmanship is as good as mine, but he could have special abilities up his sleeve. I have to find a way to beat him. I can't afford to have this battle drag out all day. I have better things to do.  
  
Link once again charged towards Sephiroth. He went for a slash, but Sephiroth generated a firey pillar surrounding him. The fire pillar shot Links sword out of his hand and shot it into the air. Sephiroth then flip kicked Link into the air with force. Sephiroth flew up and caught up to Link. He went for a forward sword strike, but Link moved to the side and caught his arm. He gave him a quick elbow and tossed Sephiroth over his head and kicked him in the back. Then Link caught his sword and flew after Sephiroth. As soon as Sephiroth recovered, he was greeted by a nasty slash across the chest. Sephiroth clutched his wound and backed away from Link.  
  
Sephiroth: I did not expect to suffer a wound so early in the competition. Congratulations, but now it's my turn to spill your blood.   
  
The two swordsmen phased out. There were several metal clangs, then at last a tear through the flesh was heard. As they phased in, Sephiroths blade slashed Links cheek. Sephiroth floated back and generated energy and so did Link. Sephiroth fired a black energy shot and Link fired his energy shot. The two collided and created a smoke cloud. With both warriors shrouded in smoke, Sephiroth began to chant. As he finished the chant, the smoke settled. Sephiroth then used Sin Harvest. An unavoidable spell, Link was stricken and damaged heavily  
  
Sephiroth: Hmmm... most people hit with a Sin Harvest are near defeated. Ha, I want to see you struggle for the last moments of your life!  
  
Link shook his head and stared at Sephiroth.  
  
Link: Yeah, you'd like to see that, wouldn't you. You can't get enough of the weak being helpless to your power. I think it's time I let you in on something you might not have known. I've been in The Arena for a short while, but the time I've been here, every opponent I ever faced has been defeated. You're my current opponent, Sephiroth. What does that tell you?  
  
Sephiroth: So you're Link, eh? You were fighting with weaker warriors. Now you're after big game? Fool, I'm too big for you!  
  
Sephiroth generated a ball of black energy the size of a marble. He floated up into the sky.  
  
Sephiroth: See this? This is a great power called the black materia. It's power grants me the ability to use an attack such as Meteor. Observe.  
  
Link looked to the sky to find many energy meteors. He saw them fuse together and soon there was one giant meteor of black energy.  
  
Link: That is an impressive power. Let me show you mine!  
  
Link powered up as much as he could. Link caught the gigantic energy meteor. Unfortunately, the power of the black materia was great, and the meteor pushed Link down to the ground.  
  
Sephiroth: Idiot. You wanna try to defeat the black materia? The black materia will defeat you!  
  
The energy meteor pushed Link down to the ground. When Link touched the ground, he had finally gained a little leverage. With all his might, he fired his Tri-force Light. The power of the tri-force was great enough to push the energy meteor back at Sephiroth. He flew to the right in hopes to dodge the attack, but Link was waiting. He had teleported in front of Sephiroth and used his Spin Attack to launch Sephiroth back into the path of the Tri-force Light/Meteor combination. The combined force of two powerful attacks was enough to vaporize Sephiroth. Link looked on and watched the blast fade out into the sky.  
  
Link: That was a close one. Farewell, Sephiroth. I hope this defeat will show you there's more to life than torturing the weak.  
  
Link flew off and searched for another challenger. Who will his next challenger be? Only one way to find out. Ask your friends! Or you could just keep reading. 


	16. Premonitions

The Galactic Cup had began. Many warriors had began their struggle to reach the top. One had been teleported to a prairie, along with many others. He knew his goal was to take down Akuma, but his power could not be felt. Eliminating the competition would give him a better chance of facing the champion. Pikachu flew off to find an opponent.  
  
Pikachu: I don't sense many people worth fighting around here. But I feel Shadow's power around here. Well, I don't feel like getting knocked out in my first fight, so... what the hell is that?  
  
It flew like a comet and it was coming towards Pikachu. It closed in until it stopped face to face with Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Mewtwo... what do you want, now?  
  
Mewtwo: I told you I'd be back...  
  
Mewtwo didn't seem too happy to see his nemesis after their previous bout. He could remember it so clearly; he was overpowering Pikachu with his Dark Energy Beam. If only Link hadn't struck Mewtwo with one of his arrows, then there would be no Pikachu in existence. More importantly, if Mewtwo would've won, there would be no problems like the one Mewtwo had known.  
  
Pikachu: Heh, I'm surprised you're not trying to kick my ass.  
  
Mewtwo: What I have to tell you is more important than revenge. However, I'd like to get my hands on you for what you did. You and Link have cursed the entire planet!  
  
Pikachu: That's bullshit! You're just pissed 'cause I whooped your ass in our last bout!  
  
Mewtwo: And it took Link to help you with such a thing. If I would've defeated you, then I would've finished Link off. Then Bison wouldn't have known I existed.  
  
Pikachu: Wait a minute, who in the blue hell is Bison?  
  
Mewtwo: His power is incredible. He captures the people of Earth and uses them in experiments. Remember when your Thunder Blast carried me off into space?  
  
Pikachu: Yeah. It was a glorious sight. I kicked your ass...  
  
Mewtwo: Shut up, we heard it all before. Anyways, Bison was orbiting the planet, for reasons I don't know. The Thunder Blast carried me off into his space station. He found me unconscious. When I woke up, I was hooked up to a machine that creates telepathic links. They needed a psychic to create telepathic links to another person. With me being forced to create those links to other people, Bison would then transmit messages to the strongest fighters on Earth.  
  
Pikachu: What kind of messages?  
  
Mewtwo: It didn't seem like he was asking much when he said "Destroy Akuma", but then I remembered how strong he was. Even for the strongest of warriors, defeating Akuma would require they sacrifice themselves to do it, since Akuma is currently the best and without equal. He sent messages like this to fighters that can use some sort of transformation or someone who's power grows over time.  
  
Pikachu: Like Link?  
  
Mewtwo: Exactly.  
  
Pikachu: So why does Bison only want Akuma dead?  
  
Mewtwo: Idiot. I told you Bison has unfathomable power. With Akuma dead, he could easily conquer the world!  
  
Pikachu: Wait a minute, if Bison is that powerful, then how did you get out of his base to tell me about everything?  
  
Mewtwo: I almost didn't. Bison was constantly sending out messages to the strongest warriors in the world. He would skip eating and sleeping to do so, which makes me conclude that this guy isn't human. Anyways, for the one instant Bison let his guard down, I broke free. His grunts didn't stand a chance. I had no idea where I was going, for I was unconscious when I broke in, thanks to a little electric rat that makes people vomit whenever his name is uttered.  
  
Pikachu: Shut up!  
  
Mewtwo: Heh heh. As I was saying, the entire base was a mystery to me. I was constantly teleporting around the whole base. I finally managed to teleport to an escape pod. I entered in some coordinates on the Earth and I got the hell out of there. Then I crashed and looked for you, then you said "Mewtwo... what do you want, now?" and I said...  
  
Pikachu: You're telling the whole story all over again! So what you're saying is this Bison guy is fiddling with peoples thoughts and telling people to kill Akuma so that he can conquer the world, yes?  
  
Mewtwo: Alright, something seeped into your thick skull!  
  
Pikachu: That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! What makes you think I'm gonna believe a story coming out of the mouth of someone I hate so much?!  
  
Mewtwo: Does it look like I am lying to you? Stop trying to satisfy your god damn ego! There's more to life than a bunch of pointless, pre-determined fights only to answer the question "Who's the best". I really hope you would've understood by now.  
  
Pikachu: Understood what?  
  
Mewtwo didn't reply. He just flew off, leaving Pikachu to fight in the Galactic Cup. Was Mewtwo right? Is some Bison guy plotting to take over Planet Earth? Stay tuned... 


	17. Rallying the Smashers

A doomsday message has been revealed. Why was it taken so lightly? Such a question was tossed around in Mewtwo's mind. Pikachu ignored the doomsday message like it had been nothing. Time was running out. Mewtwo needed a plan.  
  
Mewtwo: Can't put your ego aside, Pikachu. It'll destroy us all. Well, if you're too much of a fucking dooshbag to do something about it, I must find someone who'll take it seriously. I can't tell Link, I'd just get the same response. Who can I count on? Can I count on the other Smashers? Well, it's a long shot, but it may be my only chance.  
  
Without wasting time, Mewtwo teleported out of the area. Thanks to his incredible psychic power, he was able to find out the Smashers were on a vacation at a ski resort. In moments, he arrived. At the ski resort, Mewtwo found Captain Falcon, Marth, Ganondorf, and Samus playing cards.  
  
Marth: Well fuck me with a ten-foot pole! Didn't expect to see you ever again!  
  
Mewtwo: No time to explain. Stop what you're doing, get the other Smashers, and meet me in the lobby in 5 minutes!  
  
Captain Falcon: Can it wait, we're playing Strip Poker.  
  
Mewtwo: You're disgusting. Now move your ass!  
  
Ganondorf: Whoa... get a load of Major Pain-in-the-ass. Maybe getting his ass kicked by Pikachu and Link made a few screws loose up in his noggin.  
  
Mewtwo: Does everybody know about that? (shakes his head) Forget about the past. It's the god damn Apocalypse!  
  
Mewtwo left in search of the other Smashers.  
  
Samus: God he's messed up. You think we get the other guys together?  
  
Ganondorf: Nah, it's more fun to ignore him.  
  
Falcon: Ganondorf, some things are more important than getting to look at Samus's hooters.  
  
Ganondorf: Like what?  
  
Marth: Falcon's right. We must come to the aid of our psychotic friend before he starts slapping people around like little bitches.  
  
Samus: Then it's settled. Mewtwo has serious problems, and needs people to pretend they're listening to him. Lets go.  
  
Ganondorf: What about our game?  
  
Samus: Screw it, I would've kicked your ass anyways. I had 5 kings.  
  
Ganondorf: Cheater! Drop the top! Drop the top!  
  
Ganondorf was suddenly knocked out by a steel chair swung by Captain Falcon. The 3 drug Ganondorf into the lobby, where the other smashers awaited, perplexed.  
  
Roy: You guys know what Mewtwo's rambling about this time?  
  
Bowser: No idea. I just hope he didn't get into my stash.  
  
Mewtwo enters the lobby, holding Kirby by the foot.  
  
Kirby: Let me go! There's coke falling from the sky. Must... snort...  
  
Mewtwo: God you're stupid. Now shut up and pay attention!  
  
Mewtwo chucked Kirby by the rest of the Smashers.  
  
Mario: So-a tell me. What-a the hell is this all about-a?  
  
Mewtwo: Ladies and Gents.  
  
Ganondorf: Genitals...(starts cracking up)  
  
Mewtwo: Shut up! Alright, guys, time is running out so I'm gonna keep this short and sweet. There's currently a plot to take over the Earth by a sick and twisted individual named Bison. He's into using humankind in sick experiments that could cost them their life. To keep a long story incredibly short, he will conquer and experiment on us all if we don't defeat him.  
  
Pichu: Heh, good thing I'm not human. I'm unexperimentable! Hahahahaha!  
  
Bowser: Shut up.  
  
Pichu: Awww...  
  
Mewtwo: Thank you, Bowser. As far as intelligence tells me, his conquest of Earth begins with the fatality of Akuma, the current champion of The Arena. However, nobody knows of Bison's plans, so it's gonna be up to us to take him down.  
  
Zelda: Isn't The Arena that competition that Link and Pikachu became part of?   
  
Mewtwo: Whoa... someone's listening. Yes, Link and Pikachu are part of The Arena.  
  
Ganondorf: Then go tell them to do it. Let them take care of their own mess. Why do we have to do it for THEM?  
  
Suddenly, Mewtwo got up into Ganondorfs face.  
  
Mewtwo: BECAUSE IF WE DON'T "TAKE CARE OF THEIR OWN MESS", WE WILL ALL BE DEAD! OR PERHAPS BE VIOLATED IN SOME WAY OR ANOTHER! DO YOU WANNA BE DEAD OR VIOLATED? I THINK NOT, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HELP ME TAKE CARE OF THIS!  
  
The Smashers went silent, except for Ganondorf, who couldn't help cracking up. Then Captain Falcon stood up in the crowd.  
  
Falcon: I think we should help Mewtwo take out this Bison guy. Come on, guys. Link and Pikachu may have left us to join The Arena, but they're still our friends, except for Zelda, who has probably fooled around with him on several occasions.  
  
Zelda: (face turns red) I don't know what you're talking about...  
  
Falcon: The point is this. If such a thing were ever to happen, we have to stick by our friends who need our help. They could receive a horrible fate, and we wouldn't be around to help them fight it out. Well I say it's time to take the bull by the horns! Who's with me!  
  
Luigi: I'm-a with you. When Link was-a still with us-a, he-a helped me score with-a chicks. It's-a time to return-a the favor.  
  
Jigglypuff: Pikachu was my friend. Without him, the only pokémon I can relate with are Pichu, who probably hasn't hit puberty yet; and Mewtwo, who's just insane in the membrane. I'm here for him.  
  
Falcon: Then it's settled. Lets do it, for friendship!  
  
The Smashers cheered and ran to their airship. Kirby kept sniffing the snow, hoping it was cocaine, but other than that everybody had their mind set on taking down Bison. With high spirits, the Smashers flew towards the battlegrounds. How will the upcoming battle go? Stay tuned... 


	18. Challenge the Champion

Sephiroth had been the only good opponent he had all day. The Arena had prodigious warriors whos power is with few rivals. And then there are the rest of the combatants, who were better off not trying to shoot so high. Link had been unlucky, since most of the people he fought weren't up to his skill. But even with weak opponents, his power continued to increase, just not by that much.  
  
Link: So many people have been eliminated today. Might as well find out who's left. By now, the crap has probably been weeded out, so there should be a couple good fighters still out there. Lets see... well Akuma's still in this, and so is X and Vegeta. By the look of things, Akuma probably doesn't have an opponent. Good, since I'm probably the best candidate for the job, it's time to take him down.  
  
Link flew off to find Akuma. He noticed that many of the fighters had been knocked out. Few could still fight. And after a short fight, he saw Akuma, just floating in mid-air. Akuma opened his eyes and saw Link flying towards him. He turned his attention to Link, and Link stopped himself.  
  
Akuma: My, you're a new face. I don't suppose you want to challenge me, right?  
  
Link: My last several bouts were with people that weren't meant for the game. I figured I'd see what the champ is made of. So then, ready for a real fight?  
  
Akuma: You don't know what you're getting yourself into, kid. But if you really want to end your promising career so early, then go for it.   
  
Link flew after Akuma. As he was about to clash with him, they both phased out. They threw off large amounts of energy whenever they came in contact with each other. Link fired a barrage of energy shots, but Akuma dodged them and punched Link in the face. Link retaliated with a hard hook. With Akuma dazed, Link kneed him in the gut and bashed him into the ground. It didn't take Akuma long to get up, though.  
  
Akuma: Not bad. However, I didn't become champion just by taking beatings. Lets see how you do when I put some effort into this fight.  
  
Akuma quickly leapt after Link. He hit Link with a barrage of quick punches. Link managed to grab both of his fists after being pummeled for awhile. Akuma started generating energy. When he sent the energy to his hands, it burned Links hands and he immediately let go. With Link distracted, Akuma grabbed his arms and directed him into the path of a nearby mountain. Link head butt Akuma and flipped him above himself. They both ended up crashing into the mountain.  
  
After crashing into a mountain, both fighters peeled themselves off of it. They both attacked each other with quick punches and kicks. Link jumped back and chucked a boomerang at Akuma, who only deflected it with a punch. Link quickly advanced towards Akuma and gave him an uppercut that sent him into the sky. Link flew after Akuma and eventually caught up to him. He gripped his sword and used his Spin Attack to shoot Akuma away from him.  
  
Link: I can't believe I can actually stand a chance against the champion. And maybe I can beat him afterall. This should make that guy happy.  
  
Akuma: So, you're battling me for someone else?  
  
Link: He wants you dead. He says you kill everybody that challenges you for your title.   
  
Akuma: Then that guy is an idiot. I haven't killed anybody in this competition so far. The Arenas regeneration machine makes it next to impossible. Although I have killed in the past...  
  
Link: Murderer... you will pay for each person you've killed!  
  
Akuma: And you expect to make me pay? Ha! You can barely match my talents! Besides, I killed those people a long time ago, even their families have probably gotten over it by now!  
  
Link couldn't hear it anymore. He charged at Akuma. He went for a power punch, but Akuma materialized right through Link. Akuma went for several punches of his own, but Link, still with his back turned, managed to dodge the punches. He round housed Akuma away, then charged after him. Akuma tried his Dragon Punch, but Link moved to the side and blasted him hard. The impact drilled Akuma into a mountain. With incredible power, Akuma exploded out of the mountain.  
  
Akuma: You are an extraordinary fighter. You've slightly surpassed my base power. I think it's time I step it up a bit. It's hard to contain so much power in this state, so I created a transformation so I can sustain a power so awesome it can bring a Super Saiya-jin to his knees. Lets see if it can do the same to a Hylian elf warrior.  
  
Akuma began to power up. He generated a blood red energy and the ground began to shake. Parts of the land were ripped apart and began to rise. Akumas hair began to lengthen, and his body size increased a little. To finish the transformation, Akuma sent out a shockwave, throwing Link back a distance. The land fragments began to fall back to Earth, and Akuma transformed into Shin Akuma.  
  
With Akumas transformation into Shin Akuma, can Link find some way to defeat him? Stay tuned... 


	19. Doomsday

Akuma began to power up. He generated a blood red energy and the ground began to shake. Parts of the land were ripped apart and began to rise. Akuma's hair began to lengthen, and his body size increased a little. To finish the transformation, Akuma sent out a shockwave, throwing Link back a distance. The land fragments began to fall back to Earth, and Akuma transformed into Shin Akuma.  
  
Link: You're kidding me. His power just shot up just like that...  
  
Akuma: You feel my power, don't you. Your worst fears are coming to life. Now, it's time to finish this little game.  
  
Akuma powered up and the entire area went pitch black. The area blocked out all vision, as well as power detection. Link could not see or sense Akuma anywhere in this darkness. Then suddenly, he was smacked around like a helpless puppy all around the black void. When the darkness began to dissipate, Akuma launched Link into the sky. Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu appeared to work.  
  
Akuma flew up into the sky after Link, who was only partially conscious. In a mere split second, Akuma effortlessly caught up to Link and started hitting Link with high-speed punches invisible to the eye. With that kind of speed, Link suffered a delayed reaction and was knocked down to the ground a split second after Akuma gave him a hard punch. With Link pounded into the ground, Akuma used his Tenma Gou Zankuu, and fired hundreds of Gou-hadoukens down to the ground in an effort to obliterate Link. As the dust began to settle, Akuma touched down on the ground.  
  
Akuma: You should be proud. You've made me transform into my ultimate form, and you died an honorable death of a warrior. If you weren't dead, I'd tell you to give yourself a pat on the back.  
  
Out of the rubble, Link found the strength to rise and continue fighting.  
  
Link: Not dead yet... I have too much... fight still in me.  
  
Link gathered up all the strength he still possessed. With Akuma's transformation into Shin Akuma, Link knew he had to pull out all the stops to fulfill the request of an unknown man. He cupped hands. Link was still woozy from the last physical assault, but he had to keep powering up. When he had gathered up all his strength and concentrated it on Akuma, he fired a ferocious Tri-force Light. The Tri-force Light nailed Akuma. However, the blast stopped where Akuma stood.  
  
Link: Damn, what will bring this guy down!  
  
Akuma jumped into the blast and emerged out the end which Link was firing.  
  
Akuma: The answer's easy. The same way I will defeat you.  
  
Akuma power punched Link, breaking his concentration and dissipating the Tri-force Light. Akuma hit Link with his Messatsu Gou Shuryuu. The strengthened Dragon Punch shot Link up into the sky. The two kept afloat in mid-air; one was dominating his opponent, and the other struggled just to stay in it.  
  
Akuma: You sure are persistent. You won't give up, I like that about you. If you would be trained right, you could actually be my equal. And then we would have a great fight. But since you're just a rookie, I can't.... what the hell? What are you doing here!  
  
Above the two fighters floated the man named Bison. He wore a red uniform with silver shoulder pads, wristbands, and boots. He also wore a red hat and a black cloak. He seemed like he was a general of some sort of army or leader of an organization, but for some reason, Akuma didn't like him. And neither did Mewtwo.   
  
[Scene change. The Airship being used by the Smashers to get to the battleground.]  
  
Mewtwo: Fuck! He's already here! Fox, can't this thing go any faster?  
  
Fox: I'm doing the best we can. Afterall, not everybody knows how to FLY!  
  
Kirby: I know how to fly.  
  
Ganondorf: Yeah, but you 'suck' at it. You know, because you have to suck in air to float.  
  
Kirby: Who all wants Ganondorf to shut the hell up.  
  
All: Me!  
  
Mewtwo (thinking): Man, we're gonna be late. We might not get there until it's all over with. Wait, I have an idea. Bison used me to send telepathic links to the strongest warriors to broadcast the doomsday message. I could contact them again. They must feel a high power level, so they should believe me this time. Well, here goes nothing.  
  
[Scene change. The Arena HQ. Mr. Nagisaki's office.]  
  
A man comes bursting in the door.  
  
Person: Mr. Nagisaki, we have an issue on the Galactic Cup.  
  
Mr. Nagisaki: What kind of issue?  
  
Person: A disturbance.  
  
Nagisaki: Well, let me see already!  
  
Person: Apparently, some Bison guy just interfered in a match between Akuma and Link. What should we do?  
  
Nagisaki: Hmmm... it could increase entertainment value. Let's keep an eye on it. If it gets too out of hand, cut it off.  
  
Person: Yes, sir.  
  
[Scene change. Back to the area where Akuma and Link were fighting.]  
  
Bison: Akuma, we meet again.  
  
Akuma: Yeah, and you still sicken me. Funny how some things change over time, while others stay the same.  
  
Link: Hey, I remember this voice. You're the guy who has been getting in my thoughts and telling me to kill Akuma!  
  
Bison: My, aren't you observant. Why is it taking so long to defeat Akuma? Do you realize what's at stake!  
  
Akuma: Listen to me, Link. I'll tell you what's really at stake. I'm currently the strongest fighter in the world. If I were beaten, it would take everything out of the person who beat me. If you were to beat me, Bison would have no problem destroying you. With the two strongest warriors on Earth dead, he could easily take over the entire planet with his forces. From there, he would use the planet's inhabitants in his twisted experiments, eventually decimating the population.  
  
Link: So tell me why I should band with you to beat Bison. What if I decide to go after the both of you! You both kill people.  
  
Akuma: I seek the strongest warriors I could possibly face. My opponents fall as true warriors. Bison, on the other hand, massacres populations that haven't done a thing to him.  
  
Bison: LIAR! (Turns to Link) You have to make a choice! Come to my side and we can take down Akuma, or turn against me and you will die!  
  
Link: (sarcastically) Yeah, good job on winning me over, Bison. After what you just said, I just HAVE to abandon all my beliefs and join you. (Serious tone) Akuma's right, you do slaughter innocent people. You planned to kill me if I didn't come to your side. Either that, or you're just making meaningless threats. Maybe you CAN'T beat me.  
  
Bison: Enough! You have made your choice, now die with it!!  
  
Bison powered up until he generated a blue energy surrounding him. With incredible speed and power, Bison used his Psycho Crusher and charged into Link. The impact was devastating. Link flew off for miles.  
  
Bison: Well, maybe he wasn't suited to fight you after all. Since I can't beat you, he never would've stood a chance. Now, I've come for revenge, Akuma. I considered that elvish fool might turn against me, so I took other measures. I will be getting my revenge, but someone will do it for me. A fighter that has impressive power. Possibly even greater than yours.   
  
With Link out of the picture, All Bison has to do now is crush Akuma and the world will be his. But who is Akuma's mystery opponent? And what will happen to Link? Stay tuned... 


	20. DoubleCross

In an instant, everything changed. It was no longer about being the best. It was about keeping the planet from falling into the wrong hands. Bison proved his strength by knocking Link out in one forceful blow. His Psycho Crusher was strong enough to send Link flying for hundreds of miles. Now, it was up to Akuma to take Bison down, as well as his mystery opponent...  
  
Bison: Well, maybe he wasn't suited to fight you after all. Since I can't beat you, he never would've stood a chance. Now, I've come for revenge, Akuma. I considered that elvish fool might turn against me, so I took other measures. I will be getting my revenge, but someone will do it for me. A fighter that has impressive power. Possibly even greater than yours.  
  
Akuma: Don't waste time bragging about how talented of a fighter you've discovered. Just present him and I will see for myself!  
  
Bison: Fine, since you're dying of suspense. Allow me to introduce to you your next opponent. Oh, he's very strong indeed. It took two warriors working together to defeat him in the past. Now he's back and stronger than ever! Also, he's mad about what happened in the past, so this should be an interesting fight.  
  
Bison revealed the fighter that would be Akuma's opponent. He had the body of a reploid. He had a mostly black and white body, but with green around the abdomen. He had eyes completely light blue, with darker blue slashes around them. He also had a red crystal engraved in his forehead. The fighter gripped his energy sword and faced Akuma.  
  
Bison: It is my great pleasure to introduce to you, the mighty Sigma! He was beaten in the past, but what can't kill you can only make you stronger. He's harnessed the power of the Zero Nightmare, a power that nearly crippled him the last time he came in contact with it. His power is unparalleled. Unless, you can actually stand a chance against him.  
  
Akuma: Bison, you can recycle all the opponents in the world. No hunk of scrap metal could ever rival my power.  
  
Sigma: Is that a fact?  
  
Akuma: Yeah. You were beaten by X and Zero. Do you realize their power can't come close to mine?  
  
Sigma: They were the only fighters who will ever beat me. You won't, and after you're dead, this planet is toast!  
  
Bison: Uh... Sigma. The plan is to conquer the planet, not nuke it!   
  
Sigma: Your plan sucks! Conquer the planet and use the humans in experiments, HA! The experiments will kill them anyways, so why not just destroy everything now and get it over with.   
  
Bison: I didn't rebuild you from scratch to disobey my commands! Now do as I say, or I'll...  
  
Sigma: You'll do what, Bison? My power is far greater than yours! Attempt and you'll bite the dust! You had no idea what you were getting yourself into when you rebuild me. You can't begin to comprehend the chaos that will begin.  
  
Bison: SHUT UP! I bring you back to life, and this is how you repay me! You will pay for your treachery!!!  
  
Sigma: Rot in hell.  
  
Sigma drew his energy sword and in a split second, he slashed at Bison. Akuma looked on as he saw Sigma slash at Bison faster than anything he's ever witnessed in his entire life. A little while after Sigma finished his assault, Bison broke into small chunks of flesh. Sigma had diced Bison to bits, and Akuma could barely see it.  
  
Sigma: Use the humans in experiments, ha! From now on, I'm doing this my way. I'm destroying this planet. That is, unless you actually think you can stand up to me.  
  
Akuma: So you beat Bison. He and I are two different warriors, so it doesn't matter much, does it?  
  
Sigma: Let's see if it does...  
  
Sigma phased out. Before Akuma could find him, he was kicked to the side by Sigma. Sigma assaulted Akuma with blazing fast punches that he failed to block. He power punched Akuma down through the ground below and used his eye beams on the area where Akuma was buried underground. Akuma exploded up from underground before the eye beams hit him and causes the fighting area to go pitch black.  
  
Sigma: Oh, this again. It won't do you any good against me.  
  
Since it was pitch black, the fight could not be watched, but grunts between the two fighters could be heard. As the darkness began to fade away, Sigma used an energy orb to blast Akuma away, then sent 3 more after him. Each blast did sizeable damage and Akuma was launched to a mountain.  
  
Sigma: So far, this fight is mildly entertaining. But I'm somewhat disappointed. This is all I can scrounge up from the Earth's champion? This is pathetic!  
  
Akuma (thinking): How could he fight against my Shun Goku Satsu? I am one with the darkness, so that allows me to get around in the nether void. So how did he get the upper hand in there? And what can I do now? I can't believe how much stronger he is over me. I might only be able to defend myself for only a short while longer.  
  
Sigma: Yeah, you might only be able to do that, Akuma.  
  
Akuma: WHAT! How did you read my thoughts?!  
  
Sigma: I don't know why Bison equipped me with a brain link, but it comes in handy. One might say I live off of the fear of others; it's my motivation in life.  
  
Akuma: Grr... right now it's my motivation to short circuit your ass!  
  
Akuma powered up as much as he possibly could. He got ready to use his Messatsu Gou Hadouken. Sigma stood without a care in the world. He knew no matter how much Akuma would power up, he could still take him out. Akuma took advantage of this fact and continued to power up and gather energy for his attack. When he felt he had enough, he fired an incredible blast at Sigma. The blast made contact quite hard and created a mushroom cloud of dust.  
  
Akuma: You were too overconfident in your abilities. But be glad I had to use everything I had to destroy you.  
  
The dust started to settle. Akuma formed a frightened look on his face when he saw a figure standing in the dust.  
  
Sigma: That was everything you had? Then killing you will be easier than I thought.   
  
Akuma had used up all his resources fighting Sigma. But with Sigma still standing and without much damage sustained, can Akuma find some other way to take out Sigma? Is Link still alive, and will he get back in the fight for the Earth? And what about the rest of the Smashers; will they arrive in time to offer their assistance? Stay tuned and find out... 


	21. Reinforcements Arrive

He tried everything to take down his enemy. Most of his incredible power was used up. Akuma had tried everything, but Sigma had shrugged it off like a bee sting. Even his strongest techniques failed to even brush him back even a couple of inches. Now there was little he could do.   
  
Sigma: I must say you're really boring me. I expected more out of the Earth's strongest fighter. Oh well, guess that just means it won't be too much longer until this planet turns into space dust! Now, I think it's time to end this game.  
  
Sigma crept towards Akuma, who had little fight left in him. As Sigma went on the assault, a red and blue teleportation flash appeared in front of him, and X and Zero materialized in front of Sigma.  
  
Sigma: Gee, isn't this a surprise. I should've expected you two to show up. Long time no see, I'd say.  
  
X: We're not your "Welcome Home" party.  
  
Zero: Someone must've been out of their mind to rebuild you. But we can disemble you like we did in the past.  
  
Akuma (thinking): They must be the fighters who beat Sigma in the past. I hope they realize what kind of power he contains. I'd give them a hand, but I didn't realize what kind of power he possessed, and now I'm thrashed. I need to buy some time to recover and take this freak down.  
  
Sigma: I'd never pass up the opportunity to get my revenge against the Maverick Hunters! Show me what you got!  
  
X and Zero drew their energy swords, as did Sigma. The two hunters charged towards Sigma and gave it their all to slash Sigma to pieces. Sigma's speed was great, and not even his two enemies could touch him. Sigma used an uppercut slash, and X and Zero used their downward slash. The energy blades came in contact with force and created a shockwave. Zero used the force of the shockwave to bounce over Sigma. He went for a somersault slash, but Sigma moved to the side and smashed Zero with the scabbard of his sword. X charged towards Sigma and fired several plasma shots, but Sigma created a dark energy barrier and the plasma shots were repelled into the sky. X quickly teleported behind Sigma and power punched him into his own energy field. Sigma retaliated by grabbing X's head and slamming it into the energy barrier, shattering it on impact. X recovered, and Zero soon appeared at X's side.  
  
Zero: He's stronger than he's ever been. We need more power. Our best bet is to use our Ultimate Armor.  
  
X: Yeah. Let me try my Blade Armor. It's better for swordfights, and if we attack with two swords, we should have the upper hand.  
  
X and Zeros' armors began to change. X switched to his Blade Armor, and Zero switched to his Ultimate Armor. They charged towards Sigma, who powered up after the hunters switched armors.  
  
Sigma: I see that you're just like the old days. Too bad for you I'm not just like the old days!  
  
The 3 reploids charged towards each other. X used the Blade Armor's Giga Attack, a strong slash of the blade that covered a farther radius. Sigma quickly dodged the powered up blade and advanced towards X. As he was about to slash X, Zero intervened and used his Flaming Sword. Sigma stopped his advance, leaving X the opportunity to use a powered up Buster Shot. Sigma blocked the blast and was sent back several meters. The attack didn't hurt him that much, but it was strong enough to make him recoil. The whole while, Akuma was watching from the sidelines.  
  
Akuma: What the hell does it take to beat Sigma? My power couldn't do it, and their's combined isn't that much more effective!  
  
Sigma charged towards X and Zero. With one hand he unleashed a barrage of sword slashes that X and Zero had difficulty blocking. The other hand was gathering energy. When he felt he had enough, he fired a huge blast at the hunters, sending them into a mountain. As they made contact, the entire mountain was reduced to a pile of rocks. X and Zero got up from the rubble sustaining heavy damage. X switched to his Ultimate Armor.  
  
Zero: I've had enough of this creep! I'm gonna fucking kill him this time!  
  
X: Try the Nova Strike. Remember to gather energy from the sun, and concentrate it into a body energizer.  
  
Zero: I've been practicing it during my training for the Galactic Cup. I know what I'm doing.  
  
X and Zero energized their bodies and used Nova Strike. With enhanced speed and strength, they charged towards Sigma. The two struck Sigma simultaneously, doing at least some damage. However, when they came around for another strike, Sigma blasted X back and drew his sword. ::SLASH:: That did it... the fatal blow. Sigma had struck Zero.   
  
X: ZEEEEROOOO!!!  
  
Zero's body hit the ground in two halves. X rushed towards his fallen comrade.  
  
X: Zero...  
  
Zero: ...X....  
  
X: Don't worry. I'll get you help.  
  
Zero: This... is beyond help. It's... up... to you... to take Sigma out  
  
X: Zero, don't die on me again. We've come so far, and I don't want to lose you!  
  
Zero: Goodbye... my friend...  
  
X: Zero... ZEEEROOOO!  
  
As Zero's eyes closed forever, X's eyes burned red. He powered up as much as he could and turned his attention to Sigma.  
  
X: You monster! Now you're gonna die a thousand deaths!  
  
Sigma: Your friend died fighting me, and so will you!  
  
X powered up. He had to dig deep to defeat Sigma without his friend. He was convinced he had to make the ultimate sacrifice. In an instant, he discharged all of his power in one massive energy field. The intensity ravaged everything in it's path and made it's way to Sigma. With no way to dodge, Sigma was forced to take the attack head on. Akuma barely managed to get out of harm's way. And when it was all said and done, nothing was left. Not X, not Sigma, nothing. Just dust.  
  
Akuma: He risked it all to save this planet. Such a noble act...  
  
Sigma: Yeah, he almost had me!  
  
Akuma: WHAT THE FUCK!  
  
Sigma emerged from the dust. He took a heavy hit, but he seemed fine.  
  
Akuma: You've got to be kidding me!  
  
Two warriors gave their lives to defeat Sigma. With Sigma still alive, can anyone stand a chance against this mechanical monster? Stay tuned... 


	22. Just Desserts

He remembered so clearly. About how he was brought down in one attack. The images could not be taken out of his mind. About Bison. Nailing him with the Psycho Crusher and taking him out of the Galactic Cup. Although by now, almost all of the participants have been eliminated, he was taken out by interference. All he thought about was revenge.  
  
Link: I'm gonna get that mother fucker...  
  
Link got up and unleashed huge amounts of energy that ripped the land apart. Energy that he had never felt before surged through his body. He felt revitalized, but he couldn't enjoy the feeling. Vengeance conquered his emotions. He flew like a rocket towards the area where he fought Akuma. He figured Bison was still there fighting Akuma. In partial-consciousness, he detected strong powers and he detected powers just completely vanishing off the face of the Earth. When he arrived, he noticed that Akuma was fighting a losing battle in the sky against someone he's never seen before.  
  
Sigma: I'm getting tired of playing around. It's time to finish this.  
  
Sigma then noticed several flashes before his eyes and to his left he found Link.  
  
Sigma: Well, here's more people I can tear apart like rag dolls. Good, I was starting to get bored.  
  
Link: So who the hell are you. I don't remember seeing you in the tournament.  
  
Akuma: That's because he's not from the tournament. He wants to destroy planet Earth!  
  
Link: What happened to Bison?   
  
Sigma: He's dead, thanks to me. Yes, I am that powerful. Don't believe me, ask him!  
  
Sigma pointed to Zero, who was cut in two halves. Link was once again flooded with anger and revenge.  
  
Link: I don't care when you kill Bison, but when you start killing my friends...  
  
Sigma: (Sarcastically) Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It must be my killer instinct. The desire to inflict pain...  
  
Link: I got that desire right now as well. You're gonna get it, bitch! MY killer instict has spoken!  
  
That pissed Sigma off. He went for a power punch, but Link phased out and appeared above Sigma to boot him to the ground. With Link's speed, he phased out and appeared below the rapidly falling Sigma. Link hit Sigma with a hard uppercut, launching him into the sky. He followed Sigma with incredible speed. Sigma used a barrage of quick punches, but Link could dodge and block them all. It didn't take long for Link to catch Sigma's fist, elbow him in the stomach, and toss him over his head with force. Link quickly grabbed Sigma with his grappling hook and pulled Sigma back to him. As he came close, Link fired an energy blast at Sigma's back. Sigma flew quite a distance thanks to the impact. Sigma turned and scowled at Link.  
  
[Scene change. Back on the Smasher's airship.]  
  
Ness: Damn, this is slow. How much longer until we get there!  
  
Falco: At this speed, we should get there in about two hours.  
  
Bowser: We could be there by now if this ship wasn't a piece of shit.  
  
Captain Falcon: Now nobody diss the ship, now. You hurt it's feelings and the engine will stall.  
  
Bowser: Oh, shut up! This ship is too a piece of shit!  
  
Ganondorf: Bowser, you need a blunt to calm yourself down, man.  
  
Mewtwo: Oh, shut up everybody! I've had enough. This whole trip I've been sensing crazy-ass power levels, as well as people losing their lives. I've already sent a psychic message to the fighters that Bison sent psychic murder messages to. I told them to find Akuma and take out anyone who's fighting with him. I think another fighter might be involved in Bison's plot to take over the planet, so we need to crank up the speed. I can use my psychic powers to give this old bird a speed boost, but we will get there in about 20 minutes.   
  
Mewtwo used his psychic powers and suddenly the airship got a speed boost. It was about five times faster than it had been earlier. The Smashers hoped they would arrive in time.  
  
[Scene change. The area where Sigma and Link fought.]  
  
Sigma: I must say so far today, you're the only fighter who could get the best of me. (Draws his sword) You have proven yourself worthy to die a horrible death by my blade before I reduce this planet to ash!  
  
Link: Don't speak. I want you to use your breath to scream for mercy. I could never forgive you for what you've done and what you plan to do.  
  
Link drew his sword and so did Sigma. The different blades clashed against each other and the two fighters shoved as hard as they could. Surprisingly, Link managed to push Sigma back a little bit, but Sigma got out of the test of strength and sweeped Link with his sword. Link landed on his hands and pushed up into the sky a couple inches, helping him land on his feet. He attacked Sigma with quick slashes, but Sigma could counter most of them. Link finally got a good swing at Sigma, causing him to fall back. As Link prepared for a slash that could split Sigma in two, he quickly slashed with his energy blade. The swiftness of the sword strike cut Link's blade off his sword.  
  
Link: O_O. Jesus tap-dancing Christ... oh screw it.  
  
As Sigma got up, Link tossed his broken sword away and power punched Sigma through a tree. Link continued to chase him down. Sigma fired several energy blasts at Link. Link countered the blasts with his bow and arrow. He shot arrows at the energy blasts and caused them to detonate. Link maneuvered his way between the explosions and fired an energy blast of his own. Sigma caught the blast and was being pushed back. Sigma could not stop the shot, but when he was backed up against a mountainous wall, he threw the blast into the sky. With a precious moment to inflict damage, Link phased in front of Sigma and fired a barrage of energy shots at him.  
  
Akuma: Do it, Link. Give him everything you got. The Earth's... depending on you. (Thinking) How did Link gain so much power. He could barely touch me in our last battle. Now he's making sport of Sigma. His power just increased without any training. But the only warrior race with that kind of ability is the Saiya-jin race, and he is certainly not part of it.  
  
Link stopped firing. A humungous cloud of dust rose into the sky, revealing a leveled mountain. In moments, Sigma emerged from the rubble with an angry look on his face.  
  
Sigma: Damn! How is he beating me?! I was recreated to be the ultimate weapon, so how come this guy can match my strength?! There must be some way to beat him.  
  
Link: I can hear you, Sigma. You were designed to be the best, so you believe you can't be beaten. Now you're facing a warrior who is superior to you and you can't handle it!  
  
Sigma: I must carry out my mission. There must be... wait a second. I think I've found a way to beat you.  
  
Link's power is clearly greater than Sigma's. But he has some idea on how to become stronger. Can Link still beat Sigma? And what the hell is taking the Smashers so long to arrive? Stay tuned... 


	23. Warriors of Earth Unite

Sigma's power seemed unrivaled. But no matter how good one is, there's always someone in this universe who is superior. Link out powered Sigma like no other warrior could, but even with the fact he can't beat Link, Sigma still believes he can.  
  
Sigma: I must carry out my mission. There must be... wait a second. I think I've found a way to beat you.  
  
Link: Don't succumb to your false pride! Know you are beaten, and just walk away.  
  
Sigma: Is that a fact? If you're so confident you can defeat me, let me quick take care of some loose ends.  
  
Link: NO, even though you're weaker than I am, you're still a hazard to this planet! I don't care how many loose ends you have, you have to die!  
  
Sigma teleported behind Sigma, and Link quickly booted Sigma away from him. To his convenience, Sigma was booted towards the area where Zero laid lifeless. As he passed him, he quickly grabbed Zero's upper body half and stopped himself. Link teleported right by him.  
  
Link: It's bad enough you killed my friend. Just leave him alone. He's harmless to you now! There's no need for senseless lynching!  
  
Sigma: I think it's time for a little history lesson. Did you know that Zero was once one of my servants. I sent him to battle X, but he failed. But he was a part of me, nonetheless. This time, I mean it literally!  
  
Sigma began to absorb Zero's power. Though he had be slain, immense power was still contained within Zero's body. Sigma drained Zero of that power. In moments, Zero's body disintegrated into small particles that were being drawn into Sigma's essence. Link noticed the power increase right away, as Sigma turned his attention to him.  
  
Sigma: Faster, stronger, and better. Now, that is what I have over you.  
  
Link: You truly have no heart! There was no need to force Zero into your being!  
  
Sigma: There was so a need. I'm out to kill you, so I'm willing to do anything to do it. As for not having a heart; I admit it, but I make up for it in sheer power!  
  
Sigma phased out. He appeared behind Link and blasted him hard. The blast carried Link forward, and Sigma appeared in front of him. He blasted Link from the front. The pressure of two powerful blasts made Link scream out loud, but it didn't hurt as much as the resulting explosion. However, Link survived the blasts, but with heavy damage sustained. Sigma assaulted Link with blazing fast punches that could not be countered this time around. Sigma booted Link into the sky and teleported up to him. From there, Sigma latched onto Link and gave him a Bear Hug that started cracking his bones.  
  
Sigma: Boy, you're out of your league! My new power can overcome anything.  
  
Akuma: Then overcome this!  
  
Akuma fired a Messatsu Gou Hadouken at Sigma, causing him to release his Bear Hug. Akuma appeared at Link's side.  
  
Akuma: Are you okay?  
  
Link: To be blunt, no. I'm not, but I gotta keep at it.  
  
Akuma: If you gotta fight, then at least wait. I got word from some Mewtwo guy that reinforcements are on their way.  
  
Link: What kind of reinforcements?  
  
Akuma: He says he contacted Goku, Vegeta, Shadow, and Pikachu.  
  
Link: Leave it to Mewtwo to find the best men for the job.  
  
Akuma: He also said that the Smashers are on their way. They should be here in about ten minutes.  
  
Link: Good, we need all the help we can get.  
  
Sigma got off Akuma's blast and turned his attention to the two allied warriors.  
  
Sigma: So, you want some more, eh? Like hitting two birds with one stone.  
  
???: Maybe you should try to hit four!  
  
Two warriors appeared behind Sigma and started punching him quickly. They then booted Sigma back to the ground.  
  
Akuma: It seems Goku and Shadow have made it to the party.  
  
Goku: What's going on, guys. Oh, and you're Link! I remember you. Having a little trouble with Bison?  
  
Link: Actually, this is Sigma, a reploid that Bison rebuilt. He wants to destroy this planet.  
  
Shadow: Reminds me of something Gerald Robotnik would do. It doesn't matter now, we can't let him destroy Earth!  
  
Sigma got up from the double team sneak attack performed by Goku and Shadow. He noticed two other fighters dashing towards him.   
  
Sigma: Vegeta and Pikachu...   
  
Vegeta went ahead of Pikachu and teleported behind Sigma. Vegeta went for a sweep kick, but Sigma jumped up and kicked Vegeta away. This gave Pikachu an opportunity to hit Sigma with his Thunderbolt attack. Sigma was blasted into the air, where the other four fighters were waiting. The four fighters threw fast punches at Sigma, but Sigma could dodge them. He pounded Shadow into the ground, then used a roundhouse kick to hit the other three. Sigma then flew above Link, Akuma, and Goku and blasted them to the ground. All six fighters gathered and cancelled out the blast.  
  
Vegeta: He's pretty strong.  
  
Goku: Yeah, but with all of us united, we can defeat him.  
  
Akuma: You better be right, because Mewtwo's putting a lot of faith in us. At the least, we can stall him until the Smashers get here.  
  
Pikachu: So that whacko was right after all. I feel bad for the shit I've said to him.  
  
Link: Don't worry about that now, we have to beat Sigma.  
  
Shadow: Then we better do it quick. Sigma's powering up and by the looks of it, he intends to fry us and this planet with one blast.  
  
Vegeta: Well I'm not about to lose to a mutated toaster! Show me what you got!  
  
Goku and Vegeta turned into Super Saiya-jins, Akuma transformed into Shin Akuma, Shadow drew energy from the Chaos Emeralds and became Hyper Shadow, and Pikachu caused a ton of lightning bolts to strike him, increasing his electrical power. The six united warriors powered up as much as they could. Can their combined power conquer Sigma's? Stay tuned... 


	24. Defeated

Goku and Vegeta turned into Super Saiya-jins, Akuma transformed into Shin Akuma, Shadow drew energy from the Chaos Emeralds and became Hyper Shadow, and Pikachu caused a ton of lightning bolts to strike him, increasing his electrical power. The six united warriors powered up as much as they could. Even though they only had one enemy, Sigma was very powerful. They would need to work together to take him out once and for all.  
  
Sigma: Do you all intend to die together? The Earth will blow up, anyways, so why waste time trying to defend it?  
  
Goku: This planet means everything to us, and we are willing to put our lives on the line for it!  
  
Shadow: So many have tried to destroy Earth in the past, and none succeeded. We will make sure you don't succeed either!  
  
Sigma: Saying and doing are two different things. Protect Earth from this! Black Style Blast!  
  
Sigma fired the most powerful blast he had ever fired. It was beyond the six warriors' expectations. But they were still willing to fight it.  
  
Link: It's now or never. Tri-force Light!  
  
Akuma: Messatsu Gou Hadouken!  
  
Goku: Juubeh Kamehameha!  
  
Vegeta: Final Flash!  
  
Shadow: Chaos Control!  
  
Pikachu: Thunder Blast!  
  
The united warriors fired their strongest blasts to counter the Black Style Blast. When everything came in contact, it seemed like an even match. Everybody was putting as much power into their attacks as possible. The six fighters felt pressure, but they were there for each other to relieve them of it.  
  
Akuma: What power. But our combined might could be enough to overwhelm it!  
  
Link: Yeah, we just have to keep at it!  
  
Pikachu: Uh... guys... I can't... keep this up... very much longer.  
  
Link: Don't say that! We have to stay in this! For the Earth! Get a recharge or something!  
  
Goku: Such a thing is too difficult. This blast is practically right on top of us. Electricity won't be able to get through.  
  
Pikachu: Too... much...  
  
Pikachu passed out due to the overwhelming pressure, leaving just five fighters left. With one less fighter providing help, the pressure put on them was increased. They dug deeper, but that only helped them get exhausted faster.  
  
Shadow: I can't... continue doing this!  
  
Akuma: Not you, too!  
  
Vegeta: It's hard, I will admit that. But it's no excuse to give up! I refuse to lose to this tin can!   
  
Goku: I wish I had your pride... for if I did... I would... stay in this.  
  
Shadow soon blacked out, and soon Goku did the same. Pressure was getting unbearable, but someone had to keep at it.  
  
Sigma: Follow their example! They realized they couldn't beat me, so they gave in. I suggest you do the same. It'll be easier for us all!  
  
Link: Shut up, ass pirate! I won't give up so easily!  
  
Vegeta: I... will fight... to the end!  
  
Akuma: Sigma... you must die... You have... no honor... in attacking innocent people!  
  
Knowing that they couldn't keep it up any longer, Akuma and Vegeta put the last fragments of energy they had into their blasts. The power pushed back the Black Style Blast a little bit, but as they gave out, Sigma's attack returned to dominating Link.   
  
Sigma: Five down, just one more to go!  
  
Link: I will... I WILL SURVIVE!!  
  
Link's power took another sudden increase and pushed Sigma's blast back.   
  
Link (thinking): I got stronger again, but it doesn't matter now. If I can only keep this up for a few more moments, this planet is toast. All my support is out of this fight. I have to stay with it as long as I can.  
  
Sigma: MY REALIZATION IS FINALLY COMING TO ORDER! SOON THIS PLANET WILL BE ERASED FROM EXISTANCE! HAHAHAHA!  
  
As the cocky Sigma laughed, a barrage of various projectiles bombarded him. He looked up and found the Smashers.  
  
Sigma: You guys never stop coming, do you?  
  
Mewtwo: And what about you? You can never give it a break, either!  
  
Peach: Oh my god, look at all of those bodies down there! All bunched around Link!  
  
Captain Falcon: Those are five of the strongest warriors on Earth. All out like a light.  
  
Pichu: Pikachu's down there! Is bro gonna be okay?  
  
Jigglypuff: I hope so...  
  
Mario: Well I'm-a not standing around for-a Link to become-a one of those-a beaten by-a this monster!   
  
Luigi: Let's-a do it, Mario!  
  
The Mario brothers fired a barrage of fireballs down at Sigma. The other Smashers joined in. Fox, Falco, and Samus fired their guns. Zelda, Bowser, Ness, Pichu and the Ice Climbers attacked with their elemental projectiles. Yoshi chucked explosive eggs, Young Link fired his flaming arrows, and Mewtwo fired tons of Shadow Balls. All these projectile attacks were directed at Sigma, and not much damage he took.  
  
Sigma: That was pathetic, even compared to these guys!  
  
Roy: He's right, nothing we're doing is stopping his attack!  
  
Ganondorf: Well what the fuck are we gonna do then?  
  
Falcon: I have an idea, but it's gonna take perfect timing to do. I need everybody except for Zelda and Ganondorf to help me with this.  
  
Zelda: Why not us?  
  
Falcon: I have a different assignment for the two of you. Now then, everybody except Zelda and Ganondorf lend me all of their energy. An easy way to do this is for everybody to transfer their power to Samus and Mewtwo while charging up their attacks. Kirby, you will give them a hand by copying one of their powers.  
  
Kirby sucks up Mewtwo. After awhile with Mewtwo in his mouth, Kirby spits him out and copies his power.  
  
Falcon: Now, transfer your power to one of the three. And you three will be charging up your blast attacks. Now, while they're taking care of that, Zelda and Ganondorf, it's time for your role. You both know how to use the Tri-force, right?  
  
Ganondorf: Yeah. When three warriors capable of using the Tri-force unite, they release an incredible power.  
  
Falcon: Link can use the Tri-force, so the two of you will unite your power with his.  
  
Zelda: The training must be the reason he can use it. He never could before.  
  
Falcon: Who cares, just help him. I'll give you a signal. I'll say a random word, and when I do, use the power of the Tri-force. We only have one shot, so lets do this!  
  
Kirby: Falcon, we're done. Now what?  
  
Zelda and Ganondorf dropped down to Link.  
  
Falcon: The three of you will transfer your power to me, and I will concentrate it into a blast that should do some damage to that freak. The process will take awhile.  
  
Mewtwo, Samus, and Kirby channeled the Smasher's power into Falcon. The power was hard to contain, but Falcon lived up to the challenge. Meanwhile, Zelda and Ganondorf rushed to Link's side.  
  
Zelda: Link, hold on. We're here to help!  
  
Link: Zelda. Ganondorf. What are you doing here?  
  
Ganondorf: We're on our way to Grandma's for some milk and cookies and decided to drop by. WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE DOING!   
  
Link: I don't have time for your shit, Ganondorf. I'm in the middle... of something.  
  
Zelda: Then let us help you. We're gonna unite the power of the Tri-force and show this meanie who's boss.  
  
Ganondorf: Meanie?  
  
Zelda: Sorry, I meant asshole. Now let's hurry, we don't have much time!  
  
Mewtwo, Samus, and Kirby finished channeling their energies into Falcon. The rest of the Smashers left Falcon and got out of blast radius.  
  
Falcon: Let's do this. Falcon Blaster!  
  
Falcon released the Smasher's power into one titanic blast. The blast hit Sigma with devastating impact, breaking his concentration.  
  
Falcon: SALISBURY STEAK!  
  
Ganondorf: That's our cue.  
  
Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf: TRI-FORCE LIGHT!  
  
The wielders of the Tri-force unleashed the Tri-force's true power. The enhanced Tri-force Light completely shattered Sigma's Black Style Blast, and it wasn't long before it hit Sigma. Sigma began to disintegrate within the devastating blast, as he and the blast were taken out of the atmosphere.  
  
An incredible battle has finally come to a close. Sigma is gone, and everybody involved in the fight were weary, but victorious. Now there was only one more matter of business to take care of. Stay tuned and find out... 


	25. Announcement

The wielders of the Tri-force unleashed the Tri-force's true power. The enhanced Tri-force Light completely shattered Sigma's Black Style Blast, and it wasn't long before it hit Sigma. Sigma began to disintegrate within the devastating blast, as he and the blast were taken out of the atmosphere.   
  
Having just defeated the strongest enemy he had ever fought, the exhausted Link sat down. The Smashers cheered and gathered around Link.  
  
Fox: We did it, guys!  
  
Ness and Young Link: Yeah, we bad mother fuckers. We bad mother fuckers..  
  
Bowser: You two wanna stop trying to sound mature?  
  
Link: My friends... thanks for helping.  
  
Captain Falcon: No problem. We're just good at kicking ass.  
  
Bowser: It was nothing really, especially when you're a superstar like me. Yeah, I'm the man...  
  
Mario: Superstar, huh? Do you-a remember how-a many times I-a kicked your ass-a?  
  
Bowser: (sigh)  
  
Link: Almost all of you guys gave me a hand, but where's Pichu and Mr. Game and Watch.  
  
Mewtwo: Game and Watch had to take care of some loose ends in Flat World. As for Pichu, he kinda idolizes his brother, so he's helping him get back on his feet. Really, he's over there.  
  
Pichu was at Pikachu's side. He summoned a thunderbolt to crash onto Pikachu. The energy restored Pikachu's strength, and he managed to get back up.  
  
Pikachu: Sigma! Huh... wha... it's over? This planet still exists... WE DID IT! Man, this kicks so much ass, Pichu. We're gods to this planet... wait, what are you doing here?  
  
Pichu: Saving the planet and becoming a god.  
  
Pikachu: How the hell did you learn how to talk?  
  
Pichu: I learned while you were away trying to become a big shot in a world of strong-ass fighters.  
  
Pikachu: Look at the sacrifices that were made to beat Sigma. They're still alive, but they used up everything.  
  
Pichu: I could use Thunder again. That should wake them up.  
  
Pikachu: Electricity is not a source of power for any of them. They'll just have to get up on their own.  
  
Pikachu and Pichu walked over to the other Smashers. They were enjoying themselves over their hard-won battle.  
  
Kirby: Hey Mewtwo, you remember our deal. If we beat Sigma, then you would give me back my coke stash.  
  
Mewtwo: What the hell are you talking about? That white stuff back at the ski resort is called snow. And I didn't take anything from you.  
  
Link: Since when has Kirby been a coker?  
  
Roy: Well, it happened while you were gone. Like Mewtwo said earlier, we were on a trip to a ski resort by means of airport. Kirby's luggage got switched with some drug dealer's, apparently. He checked out his luggage and found this white powdery stuff. First he poked it with a stick to see if it was alive. Then he sucked it up to see what would happen. And voila, we now have a coke head to deal with.  
  
Falco: I wonder what the other guy thinks of having Kirby's luggage.  
  
[Scene change. Somewhere in London.]  
  
Some guy: AAAHH! WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH A STUFFED ANIMAL AND PLAYBOY MAGAZINES! PLAYBOY SUCKS! ONLINE IS BETTER!  
  
[Scene change. Back with the smashers.]  
  
Ness: Damn, that was loud.  
  
Kirby's face turns red.  
  
Ganondorf: Yeah, online is better.  
  
Mewtwo: You sick fuck! Oh wait, you watch online because you'll never get some.  
  
As everybody starts laughing, Akuma approaches Link from behind.  
  
Akuma: Link!  
  
Link: Yeah, what's up?  
  
Akuma: Congratulations in defeating Sigma. I got word from The Arena saying that the Galactic Cup is cancelled due to today's interferences.  
  
Link: And I was doing so good, too...  
  
Pikachu: If the Galactic Cup were still going on, Link could kick your ass.  
  
Akuma: At the time, Link was outmatched. If there was no interference, I would retain the championship. Oh, and we should be teleported back to the ring at any time now, so say goodbye to your friends, quick.  
  
Link: Guys, I really wanna thank you for helping me out today. I wanna let you know that I'll be home soon. Take care!  
  
All: Bye, Link! Bye, Pikachu! Come home soon!  
  
In an instant, Link, Pikachu, and Akuma ended up back in the stadium, where thousands of fans cheered their heads off.  
  
Announcer: That was an incredible Galactic Cup while it lasted! However, do to the interference of Bison and Sigma, we are forced to cancel the outcomes of this year's Galactic Cup. On that topic, we would like to call out the following people, so when your name is called, please come to the center of the ring. Link! Akuma! Pikachu! Goku! Vegeta! Shadow! X! Zero!  
  
Link: They were brought back to life due to The Arena's regeneration technology.  
  
Akuma: As long as one part of one's body still remains, they can be teleported back to The Arena and be restored to normal.  
  
Link: It's that advanced, huh?  
  
Announcer: The reason I've called you all out into the center of the ring was to cordially thank you, on behalf of Planet Earth, for helping get rid of the Earth's most powerful enemy to date. We have our very existence to thank for the eight of you. Let's all give a round of applause for these godsends!  
  
The fans gave a huge round of applause. Link blushed, for his deeds have never been mass witnessed before.  
  
Announcer: Now, on another issue concerning you eight fighters. For your efforts in fighting Sigma, the head of entertainment, Mr. Nagisaki, has issued a battle royal between you eight. Next Saturday, the fighters who stand to your sides will be fighting against you for the opportunity to become champion.  
  
Link looked to his sides. These are the top fighters in The Arena. His power is great, but does Link have the strength to take down seven fighters who allied with him against Sigma? Stay tuned... 


	26. Throwing a Party part one

The announcement for an eight-man battle royal for the championship seemed like an interesting match. And without Bison telling him to kill Akuma, Link could fight for himself. But the match was scheduled for next Saturday. The current Saturday was coming to a close, and Link was exhausted. But this upcoming week, he thought it was going to be boring. Link was in the locker room gathering his stuff and getting ready to call it a day. Pikachu was doing the same thing and talking on the phone with someone.  
  
Link: Sup, man.  
  
Pikachu: Nothing much, Link. ... Yeah, that was Link saying "hi". So, you want him to come too? ... Fine, I'll give him the word. Later, Marth.  
  
Link: What was that all about?  
  
Pikachu: The Smashers are throwing a victory party or something. You wanna come?  
  
Link: I was thinking about calling it a day, but the rest of the week's gonna be boring. Might as well.  
  
Pikachu: Then let's not keep them waiting any longer. They gathered at Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
The two Smashers took off. It didn't take them very long to arrive at Mushroom Kingdom. They walked in the door and saw the Smashers having a good time. Yoshi greeted them at the door.  
  
Yoshi: Wassup, guys! Welcome to the party!  
  
Link: My man, Yosh! What's going down?  
  
Yoshi: We chillin'. Refreshments are over there, and Fox will be back shortly with a piñata. And for some...ahem...grown-up fun, the keg's over in the corner. Ganondorf can't keep away from the corner...  
  
They immediately saw Ganondorf flying around naked. Everyone quickly shut their eyes.  
  
Ganondorf: Hey, look at me! I'm Peter Pantsless!  
  
Samus: Eww... he's got swamp ass!  
  
Falco: Yeah, he's drunk.   
  
Kirby: I want my mommy...  
  
Falcon: Is your mom any good? Because I might want her, too.  
  
Kirby: Shut up!  
  
Pikachu: Well, I think I'm gonna go kill myself now...  
  
Falcon: Hey Link. This kinda reminds me of the time when you were testing your strength against the Genosaur...  
  
Link: I swear, if you continue that thought, I will have to give you the ol' "shove my foot up your ass"!  
  
Falcon: Yeah, too bad nobody wants to check Ganondorf's ass out. You had Chun-Li looking at it.   
  
At that moment, Fox opened the doors and walked in with a piñata.  
  
Marth: Fox, you're back. Now, whatever you do, do not look up or anywhere near Ganondorf. It's horrible...  
  
Fox: I'll take that thought into consideration. Knowing Ganondorf, it's probably that bad anyways. Now, someone give me a hand in setting the piñata up.  
  
Ganondorf: You'll be saaaafe in my heart and... my heart wiiill go oooon and oooon!  
  
Roy: No, karaoke is not yet. Besides, I don't like when you try to sing Celine Dion. Her songs are for people who can actually sing. Now put some clothes on, you're scaring the children.  
  
Ganondorf: Ah, I could scare lots of children if only I had the money...  
  
Pikachu: What? God you're messed up...  
  
The drunk Ganondorf left the room walking all over the place. Link took the piñata that Fox had and flew up. He tied the piñata to the ceiling and let it hang just above the Smasher's heads. With the exception of Donkey Kong and Bowser, who are really big guys...  
  
Zelda: Alright guys, it's time for the piñata whacking. You all know what to do, right?  
  
Pichu: Um... no.  
  
Zelda: (sigh) Alright then, you take the wood and you whack it. Easy enough?  
  
Ganondorf came back fully dressed. There were many sighs of relief.  
  
Ganondorf: That's easy, I do it every day.  
  
Peach: Ewww...  
  
Mewtwo: Yeah, you're probably a master at it, since your life revolves around online porno.  
  
Luigi: Yeah. You're-a never gonna score-a.  
  
Ness: What's this "score"?  
  
Link: I'll tell you when you're a little older. Now, I think it's time to whack it.  
  
Ganondorf started rolling on the floor laughing. Meanwhile, Ice Climber Popo was blindfolded and spun around. He went for a swing with his wooden club. The club wrapped around and ended up hitting Popo in the forehead. Next to try was Pikachu, who swung and accidentally hit Mario in the crotch. The other Smashers laughed their asses off. Next to give it a shot was Roy, who swung and lost grip, tossing the club through a window. After retrieving the club, Luigi swung the club and hit the piñata. It was smacked off its string and hit Bowser in the face. The piñata broke over Bowser's head.  
  
Donkey Kong: Well, Bowser's always been hard-headed. Sorry, I just wanted to say something.  
  
The Smashers gathered around the broken piñata and gathered the candy that spilled out of it. They were really enjoying themselves, but the night was young, and more fun was to be had... 


	27. Throwing a Party part two

After all the fighting Link had been doing in the past while, it was an interesting turn of events when he went to a party thrown by the Smashers. The fighting was intense, but relaxation and having fun are just as required as becoming stronger and becoming the best fighter on Earth. After breaking the piñata, Link got kind of hungry, as did the rest of the Smashers. It came time for the banquet. Chefs came in carting all sorts of food ranging from chicken, steaks, pasta, vegetables, exotic fruits, and other types of food.  
  
It came time to eat. The Smashers chowed down on the various foods that were available. Thanks to their battles earlier today, Link and Pikachu were starved. They ended up taking a lot of food for themselves and stuffing it down their throats faster than the other Smashers in the room dining. Link accidentally burped, which got the attention of the other people in the room.  
  
Link: Uh... excuse me?  
  
Ganondorf: You don't need to say that. I just do it freely. (belches) Just like that!  
  
Mewtwo: You're disgusting. Don't you ever do anything other than make a complete ass of yourself?  
  
Ganondorf: Absitively posolutely not!  
  
Donkey Kong: Uh... next time you say shit, don't scramble up your words...  
  
Peach: Please people, we can at least dine like civilized people. We're not animals!  
  
Donkey Kong, Bowser, Fox, Falco, the pokémon, and Yoshi turned towards Peach.  
  
Peach: Well, not all of us, anyways. Anyways, we'll be doing karaoke as soon as you guys are finished.  
  
Fox (whispering to Falco): Hey, I got an idea. We're gonna get Link drunk and get him to sing some queer song.  
  
Falco (whispering to Fox): Sound's interesting. How are we gonna get Link plastered?  
  
Fox: Well, you see how much of a drink he has? That's quite a lot, so here's what we're gonna do. (unhearable whispering)  
  
Falco: Fine, I'll give it a shot.  
  
The Smasher's finished eating and walked over to the podium. It was set up with a microphone and some other karaoke equipment. Peach took the stand.  
  
Peach: Y'all having fun tonight!  
  
All: I guess so!  
  
Peach: Y'all want some karaoke!  
  
All: Perhaps!  
  
Pichu: Man, I hate standing in front of crowds. It makes me nervous and shit.  
  
Pikachu: Grow some balls, squirt! And no, Ganondorf is not allowed to take it the wrong way!  
  
Ganondorf: Damn...  
  
Falco: Yo, you gonna give this a try, Link?  
  
Link: Maybe. I haven't done karaoke in such a long time. I hope I can remember how.  
  
Falco: What's to remember, you just have to sing something.  
  
Link: Oh yeah.  
  
While Falco and Link were talking, Fox snuck over to Link's drink and pulled out a bottle with the label "Insta-drunk. 40 proof." He put some of the liquid into Link's drink, then came back with several drinks.  
  
Fox: Drinks, guys? Keeps the voice nice and moist for karaoke.  
  
Fox gave Link the alcoholic drink, and gave Falco a regular one.  
  
Fox: Here's to the night we felt alive. Here's to the tears we knew we cried. Here's to goodbye, tomorrow gonna come too soon. Or something like that.  
  
Falco: Yeah, you had it.  
  
Link, Fox, and Falco did a toast and chugged their drinks. In moments, Link started acting like a drunk. His speech was slurred and his coordination took a hit.  
  
Falco: It worked, man!  
  
Fox: Yeah, this should be funny. Yo Marth, got the camcorder ready?  
  
Marth: Oh yeah. This should be as funny as Bowser's routine.   
  
Bowser was up on stage trying to sing Macy Gray's "I try"  
  
Bowser: ...I try to say good-bye and I... uh... a little help?  
  
Kirby: choke, man!  
  
Bowser: I try to say good-bye and I choke, man. Try to walk away and I just wanna love ya babe....  
  
Ganondorf: Getting Bowser high and putting him on stage has to be the funniest thing I ever saw.  
  
Kirby: I know, he went from Macy Gray to Justin Timberlake. That's fucked up! Yo, I hear Fox and Falco got Link drunk. I wonder what song they're gonna make him sing.  
  
Ganondorf: If they get the same results as we did, he'll be singing several songs rolled into one.  
  
Yoshi: The outcome should be funny as hell.  
  
Kirby: Yeah...  
  
Fox and Falco were trying to keep Link standing up. He wobbled around like a drunk, and would fall over if nobody kept him up.  
  
Fox: Get a grip over yourself, man! You still gotta go up there and sing!  
  
Link (drunk tone): I don't like your tone of voice, Mr. President, but I don't like it!  
  
Falco started chuckling.  
  
Fox: Remember, when you go up there, sing the Macarena!  
  
Falco: And do the dance while you're at it.  
  
Link: Have I ever told you about the time I lost my kneecaps in World War 2? I couldn't find them anywhere. Maybe they were upset at me.  
  
Samus: Dude, you still have kneecaps.  
  
Link: Whoa, I do! They came back to me. Thanks, Superman!  
  
Samus: What in the blue hell is wrong with Link?  
  
Fox: We got him drunk and we're gonna get him to sing and dance the Macarena.  
  
Samus: This I gotta see!  
  
Falco: Bowser's getting off stage now. Get up there, Link!  
  
Link went on stage after tripping over one of the stairs going up to it. He took the microphone.  
  
Link: Ladies and Genitals, uh... um... what am I doing up here, again? Oh yeah, I'm gonna sing the Macaroni!  
  
Fox and Falco started laughing. Link started doing the dance to the Macarena, except it looked nothing like it. It looked more like he was flailing his arms around in a pathetic attempt to make it look good. Fox and Falco were soon laughing their asses off.  
  
Link: Deal a too cuerpo allergy Macaroni.  
Kay too cuerpo es pa' darling allergy y Costa Rica.  
Deal a too cuerpo allergy Macaroni.  
Hey Macaroni!  
  
Samus: Oh dear god... that sucked! But it was funny.  
  
Link: Deal a too cuerpo allergy Macaroni.  
Kay too cuerpo es pa' darling allergy y Costa Rica.  
Deal a too cuerpo aller... huh? Hey, what the hell am I doing up here?  
  
Falcon: Don't stop now, this is funny!  
  
Link: I think Fox had something to do with this.  
  
Fox: Well, I'm outta here...  
  
Link: Get back here, bitch! I'm gonna turn you into a fur coat after getting me drunk and do whatever the hell I did!  
  
Fox ran off and Link chased him all around the castle.  
  
Peach: Well I think we all learned a valuable lesson. Never let Link get drunk and sing the Macarena.  
  
The Smasher's enjoyed every moment of their party so far. Man, what else is gonna go down tonight? Stay tuned... 


	28. Throwing a Party part three

Having fun is one of the most important aspects of life. And it seemed like the Smashers had that down. They used a piñata and they tried karaoke, with hilarious consequences. Could they have more fun at a party that celebrated the saving of planet Earth? Let's see...  
  
The guy Smashers gathered around a couple TVs playing Xbox. (Yeah! I said Xbox! Just because they're Smashers doesn't mean they have to limit themselves to Nintendo!) They were enjoying a heated 8-on-8 Capture the Flag match on Halo's Blood Gulch.  
  
Bowser: Damn! Mother fucker shot me with a sniper again!  
  
Popo: Yeah, well it's not our fault you suck at this!  
  
Falco: Better watch out, I got Mewtwo and Pichu in a Warthog with me!  
  
Link: Yeah, well eat my rocket launcher!  
  
Falco, Mewtwo, and Pichu: ... FUCK!   
  
Pichu: You can't drive for shit, Falco! Should've just circled around him and I could've blew him to bits with my turret! But no, you had to try to run him over!  
  
Falco: Yeah, well until you grow some pubes, you can't drive anything. Not even in a video game!  
  
Ganondorf: I got some spare pubes. Want any, Pichu?  
  
Pichu: Get away from me.  
  
Ness: Yeah, I got the red flag!  
  
Fox: Not for long. Eat Needler!  
  
Ness: God damn! You and your fucking Needlers!  
  
Fox: Don't blame me for having mad skills!  
  
Pikachu: Lets see your mad skills save you from this one.  
  
Fox: ... Sure, hit me from behind. Just wait 'til I get a tank!  
  
Pikachu: Gets you every time...  
  
Marth: Damn, I'm getting shot at by a Ghost!  
  
Mewtwo: Ha ha ha! You get shot by those, you can't move. Say goodbye, sucker!  
  
Marth: Oh, nobody runs me over. I'm gonna get you for that one!  
  
The female Smashers walked over to the guys.  
  
Peach: Alright, the fireworks display is just about to begin.  
  
Link: Well you guys sure picked the wrong time to finish setting up.  
  
Falcon: Well, it's not like the game's going anywhere.  
  
Mario: We-a might as well-a kill some time. These-a controllers are-a huge! Gives my-a hands cramps!  
  
Y. Link: You know what I heard about guys with small hands...  
  
Samus: Ah, the little one learns quickly.  
  
Mario: Shut up-a!  
  
The Smashers went outside and stopped on a hill with a couple trees nearby. They laid down some blankets and laid on them. Ganondorf laid down and wrapped his legs around a neighboring tree.  
  
Ganondorf: Hey, check it out! I got wood!  
  
Peach: You're so nasty!  
  
Mewtwo: One might think we'd be used to Ganondorf's stupid jokes by now, but we're not.  
  
Falcon: I gave it a shot once, and Link flipped shit at me.  
  
Link: Yeah, well how about you get YOUR clothes disintegrated by Genosaur fire!  
  
Pikachu: Oh dear god! Thank god I was fighting Ryu at the time.  
  
Falcon: Yeah, I had to bear witness to something Zelda sees every night!  
  
Zelda: (face turns red) Will you shut up!  
  
Kirby: I don't think Zelda thinks Link's good enough.  
  
Link: I oughta kick your ass.  
  
Ganondorf: Well, if you had wood like I do, maybe she'd go after it like a rabid animal.  
  
Mewtwo: You're so disgusting. If you weren't wrapped around that tree, you probably wouldn't have said that.  
  
Peach: The fireworks are starting!  
  
In an instant, fireworks began to light up the sky. All sorts of colorful flashes filled the atmosphere. However, a different kind of fireworks were developing between Link and Zelda.  
  
Zelda: I pictured this kind of scene. We're together under a sky of fireworks. Too bad it can't last forever, though.  
  
Link: That would be nice. I wouldn't have to worry about any more fighting. But I'd be losing out on some of the best times of my life.   
  
Zelda: So you are going to take part in that battle royal next Saturday?  
  
Link: I am. It'll be a great challenge for me, and I'd like it if you came with me.  
  
Zelda: I have duties here. Not only as the princess of Hyrule, but also as a participant of the Super Smash competition.  
  
Link: I see... you're all welcome to come with me to The Arena. There's lots of competition and universal recognition for your capabilities. Give it a thought, sometime.  
  
Zelda: I'll think about it. But for now, let's just enjoy the moment.  
  
The fireworks began to fill the sky all over. Link and Zelda began to kiss. I mean really kiss! They started rolling around on their blanket, for god's sake! And they loved every minute of it. Of being together for the precious moments they had.  
  
Falcon: Ah, god. Get a room!  
  
Pichu: Yeah, smack her up somewhere else! I don't wanna see you suck face in front of the rest of us!  
  
Marth took out his camcorder once again.  
  
Marth: Good stuff. Ganondorf would pay for shit like this. It's building mood, and it's only gonna get more hardcore from here.  
  
Link: Since I may not see you again for awhile, let's make this count. I'm thinking of holding another party, in bed!  
  
Zelda: (jokingly) You're sick! That's truly something you live for; getting in my pants.  
  
Link and Zelda walked off as the fireworks began to die down. Marth secretly followed them with his camcorder. (If I were to continue describing this chain of events, I'd have to give this story a rating change. But y'all know what's gonna happen next.)  
  
Peach: I hope you all enjoyed tonight's party! The main festivities are over, so y'all can enjoy yourselves until you wanna leave.  
  
Roy: Back to Halo. We got a Capture the Flag game to finish!  
  
Samus: I don't think Link, Zelda, or Marth will be back anytime soon, so I'm gonna take Link's place.  
  
Luigi: You guys are-a gonna get owned-a.  
  
A week passed so quickly, and Link was ready for one of the most intense matches he could ever be placed in. There was no turning back, but he felt no need to do such a thing. He wouldn't be in this eight man battle royal if he couldn't take it. Whatever the outcome, Link would enjoy his fight, and so would everyone else...  
  
THE END. (Sighs of relief) 


	29. A Pointless Author's Note

(Light flicks on. Shrtys-sk8er sits in a chair)  
  
Alright, you all probably never seen me, but you probably heard of me. I'm shrtys-sk8er, and I want to thank you all for reading my first ever fic, The Epic Battle. There will be more fics coming from my screwed up mind in the near future, and there will certainly be a sequel. What other reason would I cut out the action from the last chapter? There will probably be reflections on that in this story's sequel. I will definately be making a sequel since this fic is a success. Not many artists can get over 50 reviews in their stories. Next time I gotta shoot higher.   
  
Time to get down to business. Throughout this story, I have never owned any of Nintendo's marvelous creations. In easy to understand words, I don't own SSBM or anyone else I've included in this story. Except for Mr. Nagisaki, but he just creeps me out. Damn scitzophrenics...  
  
Nagisaki: Stop talking shit about me! I sentence you to kiss my ass!  
  
Um... no. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Not even the concepts are original. Since the dawn of time, people dreamed of having people from other dimensions compete to see who's the best. I just put those dreams on the white flat sheets of material you people call paper. But original or not, I put together a great story for the benefit of those who like reading stories that don't suck.  
  
So I finished my first story. La de fucking da. It would be really cool if I could get this shit put on national television. But who would I use for voices? Lets find out...  
  
Link and the rest of the smashers can keep their voices from the game.  
Zero- Megaman X4 voice.  
Mr. Nagisaki- the guy who voices Superintendant Chalmers from The Simpsons.  
Goku- DBZ season one and two voice.  
Vegeta- Keep his current voice.  
Sonic- Sonic Adventure 2 voice.  
Megaman X- Megaman X6 voice. Except not Japanese, please.  
Akuma- DBZ Piccolo season one and two voice.  
Bison- Marvel vs. Capcom 2 voice.  
Sigma- Megaman X4 voice. (Or perhaps DBZ Captain Ginyu season 3 voice.)  
Shadow- Keep his current voice.  
  
There, the main characters have voices for television. Of course, whoever decides to turn this fic into a TV show might want to tinker with the storyline a little bit. But nothing too extreme, or I'll kick their asses.  
  
Could I go farther than TV? Quite possibly. There will always be music to motivate my creative flow. I've listened to a bunch of songs while I thought of the flow of this story. The artists I've listened to include Disturbed, Chevelle, Eminem, Xzibit, and whoever else is on the 8 Mile Soundtrack. After a careful process, I've decided to construct a soundtrack that inspired this fic.  
  
1. Eminem- Lose Yourself  
2. Chevelle- Wonder What's Next  
3. Disturbed- Prayer  
4. Stone Sour- Choose  
5. 50 Cent- Places to Go  
6. Chevelle- Don't Fake This  
7. Disturbed- Awaken  
8. Stone Sour- Monolith  
9. Xzibit- Spit Shine  
10. Chevelle- Forefit  
11. Disturbed- Believe  
12. Stone Sour- Inhale  
13. Stereomud- Pain  
14. Rakim- R.A.K.I.M.  
15. Disturbed- Remember  
16. Gangstarr- Battle  
17. Eminem- Rabbit Run  
  
Throw all those songs in the mix and we got a phat ass "The Epic Battle" soundtrack. Yeah, the soundtrack's pro-Disturbed, but I found myself listening to Disturbed the most for inspiration on my story. On a similar note, I'd like to crown Disturbed's Prayer as the official song of The Epic Battle. I don't know if I can expand my entertainment any farther than this.   
  
I once again want to thank everybody for reading my story and giving me your thoughts on it. A sequel will be started soon, so look out for it. This is shrtys-sk8er signing off.  
  
(Turns light off) 


End file.
